Naruto Pairing OneOffs
by megasean3000
Summary: This is simply a collection of random events involving Naruto pairings I adore. NaruSaku, NaruHina, KibaHina, SasuKarin, ShikaTema, LeeTen, InoSai and maybe more. WARNING: Some parts contain Lemon. Underage? Don't read! This chapter: SakuHina YURI
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Hi guys. As some of you know, im originally an Xiaolin Showdown FF writer :P But on watching and reading Naruto, there's an infinite ideas on pairings that I gotta write :D

This story is mainly a collection of "One-Offs" that involve pairings that I love the most :D these pairings include:

NaruSaku (Naruto and Sakura)  
NaruHina (Naruto and Hinata)  
NaruTsun (Naruto and Tsunade) /  
KibaHina (Kiba and Hinata)  
SasuKarin (Sasuke and Karin)  
ShikaTema (Shikamaru and Temari)  
LeeTen (Rock Lee and Tenten)  
And InoSai (Spells a lot)

If the pairings you like don't match these ones, leave now, cus you won't change my mind P Now for the chance to see your ideas in my story :D All you have to do is comment saying which pairing and a certain theme. For example:

NaruSaku pairing, and theme of luck P (Don't ask that cus thats my first story)

Bearing in mind the pairings have to be the same as above, otherwise, not interested .

Well, i hope you'll enjoy my stories to the best :D


	2. NaruSaku: Night in the Hospital

NaruSaku - Night in the Hospital

Sakura Haruno - the only person in the eleven Konoha rookies to become Hokage Tsunadi's apprentice - was wandering around the second floor of Konoha's hospital. It's not the way she wanted to spend her Friday evening, but if it helped improve her status as a medical ninja and help Naruto and the others during missions, she wasn't fit to complain. Everytime she wanted to help out with the hospital duties, she always seemed to be wearing her nurse's gown. Apparently, she liked the compliment she recieved from Naruto, and in future, she insisted to wear it more often. She carried with her a small clipboard to analyze a few patient's illnesses. One had the flu, one broke a wrist, and strangely, an academy student tried using a Fire Jutsu, only moderately burning himself. Nothing out of the ordinary and nothing the medics present can't fix, so she called it a day.

"Alright," Thought Sakura. "Time to go check if Naruto isn't causing mischief."

Sakura expected him to be at his favourite place on Friday night: at Ichiraku's Shop, on his fifth helping of ramen, so there was her first target. But when her eyes set off her clipboard, she noticed just how eerie the hospital looked at night. Dark corridors, not a light to be found in a 360 degree turn except for the lights outside, and worst of all, she didn't know what to expect. Especially with rogue ninja, henchman of Orochimaru and other trouble, always trying to destroy Konoha. She walked at a fast pace where the stairs where. She was never this frightened. If Sakura didn't know this was a hospital, she would mistake it for a haunted mansion, housing undead monsters or some other wretched being, which was going to leap at her at the next doorway. So, just to be sure, she picked out a random door, stood upright against the wall opposite, opened the door, and slowly but surely, peered to see the contents which surprised her.

"Huh?" Thought the young Kunoichi.

It was no ghoul, zombie, vampire or demon. As the greatest of luck would have it: Naruto Uzumaki was lying perched on the hospital bed, unconscious, with bruising and cuts on his arms and face. Sakura was almost shocked at the luck she had in finding him. And not two moments ago, she suspected him of being elsewhere. Either someone was playing a really good Genjutsu, or Naruto was really there. Sakura couldn't help but feel worry over the troublesome ninja, so she peered through the creepy corridors in search for other medics. None to be found. Checked if the ward was occupied by someone else. Nobody there. So she entered the room and closed the door on the way.

"Wow, Naruto." Thought Sakura. "This wasn't a cat that did this". And so she proceeded to do the research over Naruto herself. Since Naruto only arrived an hour ago, (Which was beyond her how she never knew.) no medics have seen to him yet. She took off his jacket to get a better analysis of the bruised arms. They were quite severe, one of which was starting to turn purple. She flinched at the sight. She pressed her right ear gently on his chest. Heartbeat was normal. It pained her to see Naruto, lying there with deep cuts and bad bruising. "Alright, but you owe me one!" Thought Sakura. She placed both hands on Naruto's chest and at once, her healing Jutsu was taking effect. The cuts were healing slightly, and the severe bruising was downgraded to normal. And with a flicker of eyelashes and slight gasps, Naruto gained consciousness.

"Ugh, where am I?" Said Naruto.

"Konoha hospital, you idiot!" Yelled Sakura. Naruto flinched at the commanding voice of the tough Kunoichi.

"Oh, hey, Sakura!" Smiled Naruto, with a hint of glee. He then gave a mocking snigger. "I never knew you'd be the one treating me."

"Oh, get real, Naruto. For your information, I stumbled on what was left of your body, and I wanted to heal you." Preached Sakura.

"Hmm? You wanted to heal me?" Jeered Naruto, in his often childish way. What Naruto said made Sakura gasp and clench her mouth. For once in the times Naruto and Sakura had together, he got her speechless.

"You know what I mean!" Defended Sakura. Naruto was nonetheless unconvinced, and giggled to himself. "Now enough acting all childish, and tell me how you got here!"

"Oh!" Wondered Naruto. "Well, I was on a mission with Lee and Tenten to beat some crazy lunatic ninja in a village somewhere..."

"And the "crazy lunatic ninja" beat you up?" Guessed Sakura.

"No, I beat him up...with a little help from Lee and Tenten." Pointed out Naruto, with a little reluctance to the last part. "Anyway, it was raining at the time, and on the journey back, I slipped on a wet edge and fell down a king-sized gorge." Naruto finished off his story by remembering what had happened. When he fell down the gorge, he collided with the rock face many times, while Lee and Tenten shouted to Naruto for his safety. Sakura grasped her gown-apron in shock, after sitting down on Naruto's bedside. She looked outside, and indeed, there had been signs of rain.

"That's...awful..." Sakura said in a soft voice. She never considered the consequences, if Lady Luck wasn't on duty, and Naruto had indeed died over that fall. With Sasuke turning evil, would that have meant she would be alone?

"Yeah, I wouldn't have been lucky, if it weren't for a patch of grass that broke my fall." Stated Naruto. Sakura gasped. A small patch of grass broke his fall? And if the patch of grass was replaced with a small plataeu of rock? Would the impact have killed him?

"Naruto..." Started Sakura. She could feel her body tremble.

"Yeah? Sakura...are you alright?" Questioned Naruto, over seeing her fearful body. And at once Sakura leaped onto Naruto's slightly weakened body, and pressed his lips against hers. About five seconds of emotion-filled kissing, they separated, with Naruto panting - with both surprise and wonder. "Sakura, what was that all about?! I always thought you were into Sasuke!"

"Well, Sasuke isn't here, is he?" Joked Sakura. "On a serious note, I wanted to show how much you mean to me. If you would have died, then I would have no one else." Sakura's face then turned from serious to happy. "Besides, wasn't this what you wanted? Kissing me in my attractive nurse gown?" Naruto couldn't help but smile at that, and continued the pleasurable kissing. Naruto's loyalty to Sakura, during the mission to the Land of Waves, the Chuunin Exams and other times, were starting to pay off full circle. At once, Sakura mounted onto Naruto, took off his headband and threw it to the other side of the room with a metallic clatter. After that, Sakura removed her medical shirt, exposing her breasts. Naruto could feel his heat rise, and Sakura immediately continued kissing him. Naruto then began to caress Sakura's soft breasts. At first softly since he didn't want to ruin the moment by setting off Sakura's short temper, and then began to fully marvel her elegant figure.

"Naruto?" Sakura started.

"Yeah, Sakura?" Asked Naruto. He noticed she was growing slightly red.

"All those times you risked your life to save me. Was it for me, or was it to so you can show how cool you were?" Sakura questioned.

"It was for you. All those times, you were in danger, you were in pain, I wanted to risk it all so you could be safe." Naruto explained reluctantly. And at those words, Sakura continued the immense kissing. It was clear to Sakura she was simply wasting her time trying to win the affection of Sasuke. Sure she's still concerned for his safety with Orochimaru, but Sasuke would never have returned the love Sakura once gave him. Now, Sakura sees the difference in Naruto and Sasuke: Naruto has a heart filled with friendship and love, and Sasuke's heart is filled with revenge and hatred. And very now, Sakura is embracing Naruto's heart of gold, by giving him the love he never got in return.

"Nothing on Earth can ruin this moment!" Thought Sakura and Naruto simultaneously.

But unfortunately, their luck ran out. Both of them went silent as they heard the clip-clop of footsteps nearby.

"Sakura!" Yelled a very demanding lady's voice. There was only one person who had that voice: Lady Tsunade. The two lovers had panic written all over them, and had only realized the situation they were in. Sakura was lying on top of Naruto, topless and Naruto had his hands on Sakura's breasts. At once Sakura jumped off Naruto and began fidgeting with her nurse's shirt.

"Naruto! Get your jacket back on!" Whispered Sakura, in an urgent manner, while throwing him his headband she threw away. Naruto looked confused. "Your supposed to be injured, remember?!"

"Oh yeah!!" Worried Naruto. In a hurry, he put his jacket and headband on and performed a Transformation Jutsu, to disguise himself as the way he was before Sakura healed him. Three seconds later, the Hokage opened the ward door, to see Sakura writing on the clipboard she had, and Naruto was seen unconscious.

"Oh hello, Lady Tsunade." Said Sakura in a forcefully calm way.

"What are you doing here late in a Friday night?" Asked Tsunade.

"I was just...checking to see if Naruto here was okay." Lied Sakura. "I heard he took a nasty fall during his last mission." The Hokage looked confused.

"I thought I told the medics not to tell you." Tsuande said to herself. Sakura gasped at this remark. Her master kept her in the dark about someone she now cares for so much in the world. If Tsunade was any other medic, she would send him flying to next week. But since this was the person training her, she kept her calm. "Who told you?!"

"Sorry?" Questioned Sakura worriedly.

"Who told you Naruto was hurt?" Demanded Tsunade. Sakura's heart raced. If she let up, and told her that she was confessing her love for Naruto in a pasionate way, she could end up being expelled as Tsunade's student. She thought on her feet, and reached the answer.

"Ummm...Lee told me." Sakura lied. "He said: "You should go visit Naruto. He is looking pretty roughed up." And then I decided to go see Naruto." Sakura ended her story with a fake laugh. Tsunade didn't seem convinced. She often gave her liar a cold hard stare, meaning she knew that Sakura was lying. But then her gaze went from a snake's glare to a thinking one.

"Hmmm, I never really told Lee and Tenten not to tell you." Said Tsunade in an awkward way. Sakura sighed, as well as Naruto under his breath. It appeared Lady Luck wasn't fully out of the job, yet. "Okay, it's getting late, so you better get some rest." Tsunade then headed for the door.

"At once, my lady!" Said Sakura in a more confident tone. When Tsunade fully left the ward, Sakura collapsed on a nearby chair. "That was too close!" Naruto had gotten out of his Transformation and sat up, in a raging mood.

"Curse Grandma Tsunade!" Yelled Naruto under his breath. "She's always butting in on other people's business!"

"Calm down, Naruto." Said Sakura in a soothing voice. Naruto immediately calmed down. Then Sakura stood up and approached Naruto, giving him one last kiss. Naruto was quite enjoying the moment, before Sakura separated. "Well I gotta go now. If Tsunade finds out I'm still here, I'm a goner." Naruto didn't like this at all, and began to pout.

"Stupid Grandma Tsunadi!" Said Naruto in an angry mood. Sakura couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's slight silliness and headed towards the door. Just before she left, she turned back to Naruto.

"And by the way, you were always better than Sasuke." Said Sakura in a happy way. Naruto couldn't believe what he heard and put on his face which often meant he was utterly dumbfounded. Sakura giggled once more, waved goodbye to the young ninja and left the flattered Naruto to sleep and dream of the experience. 


	3. InoSai: A Lesson in Love

**InoSai - A lesson in Love**

The village of Konoha was quiet as always. That was the thoughts of the young Kunoichi going by the name of Ino Yamanaka. Indeed it had been quiet in the middle of the afternoon. Ino was walking past the streets of Konoha to get to the bridge that stood above the lake. She doesn't usually go there, but now was a special occasion. For she had recieved a letter from a "secret admirer" to meet her there for something important. She remembered how she got it. Shikamaru entered her parents flower store while she was on duty and gave her the letter.

"What's this all about?" Asked Ino curiously.

"Hell if I know." Whined Shikamaru. "The guy wanted to give you this saying he admires you." Ino heavily blushed at this statement. Who could admire her, except for Shikamaru or Chouji? Half the Konoha Ninja her age aren't interested in love. Shino and Neji especially. She read the letter again saying: "Meet me on Konoha Bridge for something very important. An admirer." She couldn't recognise the handwriting. She knows Sakura's handwriting perfectly, so it wasn't her for a prank. There was only one way to know for sure: do as the letter said.

And so Ino arrived at the bridge. She sat on a nearby bench to wait for this mysterious admirer. She looked around to see nobody fishy, just a few by-passers, woman with shopping and...there was another boy sitting on the bench a few yards away. Ino took a more focussed glance at the boy. Black hair, whitish skin, a short knife-sized sword at his back. She recognised him immediately as being Sai, Team Kakashi's replacement for Sasuke. Ino giggled. Was this the admirer? It was very much possible. So she got up from her bench and ran to Sai.

"Oh, Sai!" Squeaked Ino. Sai reacted and looked at her and gave his cute little smile.

"Ah, so you came. I was afraid your friend might have snuck away with the letter." Said Sai politely. Sai admired Ino? That was a big shock. Ino sat herself next to the polite artist.

"You said you wanted to see me about something important?" Asked Ino. What could it have been? A kiss? A difficult phrase? Or something else?

"Ah, right. Please forgive me for doing this." Sai said. Ino looked confused. She then saw Sai doing some hand signs. Was he practicing a Jutsu on her? Then when Sai finished the hand signs. Ino started to go dumb, and groggy. It was as if she was working for three days straight. And then she fell forward. Unaware of her surroundings, and unaware of what awaited her.

"Ugh..." Ino moaned. Her head was spinning fastly, until it disappeared. She was no longer groggy or numb and she was fully aware of her surroundings. She was in a comfortable-looking room. Art was postered all over the walls. And she was lying on a bed. And on the bed-side was Sai.

"Sai! What are you...?" Ino said in a panic. She tried to sit up while saying this but then she noticed her hands were tied to the bed posts and her two feet were tied together. "Sai! What are you doing?!"

"Please forgive my rudeness in tying you up and putting you under a Genjutsu." Sai explained. Genjutsu! If she recognised the hands signs earlier, she could have released it. Too late now. "But this is just a simple experiment. Please bear with me."

Ino looked confused as ever. She saw - despite her tied hands - he was drawing something on the scroll he carried. But what was he drawing? He then set the scroll down to see what it was he was drawing. Feathers. Then Sai did a hand sign and said: "Ninja Art. A Thousand Feather Flurry!" And at once the feathers came to life and rubbed themselves on Ino's ticklish spots. She couldn't help but laugh. She tried to flick them away but her hands couldn't move. Tears were trickling down her eyes with all the laughing.

"I read in a trustworthy book that girls like boys that make them laugh. And it appears as though your enjoying it." Sai said happily. Ino was laughing not only at the tickling, but at that crazy statement.

"Hahahaha, stop, hahaha, stop for a second!" Laughed Ino uncontrollably. Sai waved the feathers to stop for a moment and Ino collected herself up. "Sai, You don't understand girls at all, do you?"

"Admittedly, I do not." Sai said unshamefully.

"Listen, Sai. If you wanted to tickle me, why not just ask? You didn't have to put me in a Genjutsu and tie me to your bed to do it." Explained Ino.

"I didn't know how you'd react. If I asked Sakura, she would have punched me." Sai said. Ino sighed at this. Hanging around Sakura too long must have made Sai too afraid to talk to other girls. Well it was about time Ino taught Sai the true nature of love, if Sakura couldn't.

"Okay, Sai. Untie me, and ill show you how much I like you without the tickling." Offered Ino, kindly.

"But...won't you hit me?" Asked Sai worriedly.

"Of course not silly." Said Ino reassuringly. "You've been hanging around Sakura too long. I'm not like her." Sai hesitated for a moment, then went up to Ino's hands and released the ropes. And did the same for her feet. Ino then got up from the bed and began to kiss Sai on the lips. He didn't resist Ino's tempting actions. She stopped for a moment. "That's called a kiss." Ino explained. "If the person you love and if that person loves you back, the two of you do that."

"Ah, I see." Said Sai wondrously. "I think you and I should do that often." Ino giggled.

"So you love me?" Asked Ino expectantly.

"You could say that." Said Sai with a smile. At once, Ino resumed kissing Sai very passionately. It was a perfect moment for Ino, because now, she was kissing the guy who was just as cute as Sasuke.

"Time for lesson two." said Ino excitedly. She took off her vest revealing her rather large breasts. Sai blushed heavily, as Ino took off both her skirt and underwear, making her completely naked.

"I-Ino, your completely naked." Sai said embarrassingly. Then Ino went up to Sai, and pressed her body up onto his.

"Don't you wanna be too?" Asked Ino in a very sexual way. Sai didn't hesitate in taking his clothes off. He was used to training bare-chested, but not with all his clothes off. Soon he was naked too. Ino took real pleasure in noticing his penis, and giggled at it's size. "Wow, no wonder you tease Naruto with his size. You would no doubt put his to shame." Sai smiled happily. Ino then sat down on the bed and spread her legs widely, revealing her nice-looking vagina. "What say we skip to the main part, Sai?"

"M-Main part?" Asked Sai worriedly.

"Yeah, just stick your dick in my pussy. It's okay, just like kissing, big boys and girls do this all the time. We can do it together." Said Ino tomboyishly as she fingered it to get it ready. Sai hesitantly obliged, and gently rammed his penis into her vagina. Ino gasped slightly at the pleasure she was feeling. "Okay, go back and forth and don't stop till you come." Sai didn't know what would happen when he "came" but he rocked back and forth into Ino's vagina. At first gently, then harder. Ino was screaming with pleasure the whole time. Everytime he went inside her, it was a feeling of ecstasy. Then, after about a minute or two of pleasure-filled thrusts, Sai began to feel a little tingle in his crotch. And then Ino began to feel Sai's semen spread inside her. Sai had grown incredibly tired once he got his penis out of her. His stamina wasn't always great as Naruto's.

"That was amazing, Ino." Exclaimed Sai.

"Yeah." Ino said wondrously, still getting used to the experience. "We should hang out more often. We can actually do this more."

"That would be nice." Said Sai, with his cute little smile. His smile seemed a lot better when he was naked. Ino giggled and simply rested on Sai's torso. The very next day, after Sai had a lot more experience in love to read about and show his new girlfriend, Ino was back at her flower store. And who to walk in but Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru." Said Ino cheerfully.

"Yo." Mumbled Shikamaru. "Just came to check on yah."

"Check on me?" Asked Ino.

"Yeah, 'bout your "secret admirer"." Said Shikamaru. "Can't be too sure if it was a trap by Akatsuki or somethin'."

"Oh, it was a trap alright." Said Ino wondrously. Shikamaru flinched. "It was a trap of love." She ended this very poetically.

"Somehow, I won't be able to understand." Grumbled Shikamaru. He then gave a small sigh. "Women, they're so troublesome."


	4. LeeTen: A Day Off

**LeeTen: A Day Off**

The dojo in the middle of the forest, seemed a little lonely for Rock Lee. Ever since he set up the dojo almost three years ago, all he seemed to be doing was training and going on missions. Just for once he would like someone to challenge the dojo to show off his skill. Then, before Lee began to give up hope on the dojo idea, the door began to open. At once Lee reacted. Who could it have been? When the doors opened fully, Lee was surprised to see his teammate: Tenten.

"Oh, Tenten." Said Lee, with surprise. "What brings you to my dojo?" Tenten was a little edgy but sat next to Lee, who was meditating before she came in.

"I'm tired of training." Said Tenten. "Seems like no matter how much you train, you don't feel like getting anywhere." Lee gasped. It felt like she read his mind.

"That is how I feel, too, Tenten!" Said Lee in shock. "It is almost like a mouse running up a closed jar." Tenten then gave a little giggle.

"Then how 'bout a little one-on-one? Just to see how we're doing." Offered Tenten.

"A fight?!" Exclaimed Lee.

"Kinda. Except if I win, then you gotta take a day off from training with me." Said Tenten. Lee flinched. It was just after noon, and he'll be wasting precious time. Not once did Lee take a day off from training, and he wasn't going to start today.

"I accept your challenge!" Declared lee, who got up and went into his fighting stance. Tenten, however, simply took one of her weapon-summoning scrolls. Lee wasn't fazed, and charged straight at Tenten, and gave her a kick to the face. Lee smiled with victory, but didn't know that Tenten had used a Substitution Jutsu, replacing herself with a nearby plank of wood Lee used for training. Lee was shocked that she slipped through his fingers and looked around violently for her.

"Up here!" Yelled Tenten, who took refuge in the rafters. And at once, she somersaulted in mid-air and opened the scroll she took out. But instead of a flurry of weapons flying out, what came out was three heavy steel balls with long chains attached. It was too late for Lee to avoid, and the chains bound his wrists, ankles and arms, as the heavy balls crashed into the dojo floor, and with his feet tied, Lee tripped over and hit the ground hard. He tried to wriggle free, but to no avail. And to finish the Taijutsu expert off, Tenten pointed a long broadsword at Lee's neck before giving a giggle. The weapon-expert had succeeded in defeating Lee.

"Ugh, I cannot believe it Tenten. You have gotten so much stronger." Cried Lee.

"Not really. I planned for this occasion." Said the weapon Kunoichi embarassingly. Lee looked shocked. "I kinda knew you'd attack me head on, so I practiced on my Substitution. And I knew you didn't know any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu to escape my Chain and Ball Jutsu, so I brought along the scroll for it." Lee was amazed at that analysis. It was quite a pain not knowing any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and relying too heavily on Taijutsu.

"But...what for Tenten? You could've fought with Neji instead." Asked Lee.

"Because I wanted a day off with you, silly. That's why." Tenten said with a smile. Lee went from his confused face to a smiling one. Tenten snapped her fingers and the chain balls and the broadsword puffed away, releasing Lee and Tenten offered him a hand up. "So what do you say you and I go on a little date?" Lee took Tenten's hand as the two walked out of the dojo back into town. When the two arrived back at the streets of Konoha, Lee proceeded to his questions.

"Ummm...Tenten?" Began Lee.

"Mhm?" Said Tenten with a girly demeanor.

"Ummm, not to offend you, but why choose me for a date? I mean, I have no personal qualities to offer. Neji on the other hand would be ideal for you." Explained Lee. She expected Tenten to slap him for that or even walk away. Neither happened. She simply explained her counter-arguement.

"Well, sure Neji's cooler with his Jutsu and Byakugan, but so what? When it comes down to dates like this one, I prefer you any day." Said Tenten. "Besides, your way more sweeter than he is." Lee could feel himself blush at Tenten's compliment. And so Lee and Tenten went on their little date,hand-in-hand, doing whatever they pleased and talked about anything they wanted, which seemed to last for hours at a single subject. Anything they did that day would only be fun and laughter for them. Go to a movie, play pranks on Naruto, have dinner together, it was all entertainment for the two hard-working Ninja. After spending the whole day together, night broke in, and Tenten offered Lee to stay at her house. Her parents were hardly there, not that she minded.

"Today was incredible, Tenten!" Said Lee, when he sat himself down on Tenten's bed-side to relax his feet. "If training on Taijutsu were as fun as today, then training wouldn't be so hard." Tenten smiled at this.

"Don't review the day just yet, Lee." Said Tenten happily. "We've still to go to the main fun." Lee raised his thick eye-brow.

"And what fun would that be?" Asked Lee in confusion. It was not a matter of telling Lee the surprise, it was a matter of showing him. She loosened the rope from her white top, and removed it completely, showing Lee her breasts. Lee almost yelled in surprise. "T-Tenten, are you saying we-" Lee couldn't find the words to say it.

"Of course, silly. I see no reason why not." Said Tenten happily. But then she went from a happy mood to a sad one. "Unless you don't want to?" Lee could see the sadness, and smiled happily.

"Yes, we should do it, Tenten. It will give me a chance to finally show the power of my youth!" Lee said with a shiny smile.

"Great!" Squeaked Tenten. "But don't tell Neji or Gai-Sensei. He likes seeing us as kids, and if we do adult stuff like this, it'll kill him." Lee never kept any secrets from his Sensei. Keeping it from Neji was the easy part, his Byakugan couldn't see into people's minds, but with Gai-Sensei, it was a different matter. But since when did this day end without surprises?

"You have my word, Tenten!" Said Lee confidently. It seemed Tenten's love for Lee has him changing completely. His way of training, his way of thinking, even his way with Gai-Sensei. Tenten smiled and gave Lee a passionate kiss on the lips. Lee couldn't help but feel Tenten's breasts: soft to the touch and very delicate, which only made Tenten kiss Lee more. When the passion stopped breifly, Tenten resumed undressing herself. Lee saw this as an opportunity to get undressed himself. Before long, the two were completely naked. Tenten even let loose her hair, making her look more beautiful. Lee was then led to lie down on the bed while Tenten admired his almost inhumanly sized penis.

"Wow, Lee. Your dick's nice and huge." Said Tenten in wonder. Lee smiled as Tenten proceeded to putting the dick into her mouth. Lee gasped suddenly at the feeling of Tenten begining to suck his penis intensely. Tenten started to moan at the pleasure she had in sucking Lee. It was a pleasurable experience for both of them. Then, Lee started to come into Tenten's mouth. The semen he produced tasted incredible, and Tenten didn't let any go to waste as she swallowed it all up. Lee became puffed out afterwards.

"Whew, Tenten. You were right, this day's not over...not by a longshot." Lee said while panting.

"Well, we still have plenty to go." Said Tenten, while showing Lee her vagina. "If your willing to go all the way."

"Oh, I am so ready for this!" Lee said excitedly. Tenten sat herself down while Lee was the one in control now as he began to suck on her vagina. Tenten moaned with pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, Lee. You're so good at this!" Yelled Tenten pleasurably. Along with the moaning, Tenten panted passionately as Lee's licks began more deeper and more rougher. She clenched the blankets from the wonder she was feeling in her sensitive area. And not too long after, she too became wet, squirting Lee as well. Before any of them could recover from their moments of glory, Tenten spread her legs wide. "So you wanna do it?" Lee gasped as he knew what came next.

"T-Tenten. I know this process is amazing, but will it not get you pregnant?" Said Lee worriedly. Tenten giggled slightly.

"Oh, Lee. I don't care. As long as I'm having your baby, I can do this a hundred times over." Said Tenten who was quite enthusiastic over the situation.

"Very well. And as your lover, I promise to help you by if anything should go wrong!" Proclaimed Lee as he gave the thumbs-up to her, which meant he promised what he said. Tenten couldn't help but smile at his determination. Then without a moments thought, he lay on top of Tenten's naked body, and slowly entered Tenten. She screamed before panting passionately again. She flung her arms over Lee as he began to thrust deeper and deeper into her. Lee then began to feel the strain of it and began to pant hard too. Having Lee inside her was Tenten's best time with him. While continuing the thrusting, Lee began to kiss Tenten hard on the lips. She didn't protest as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. The moment was intense, and Lee began to get the feeling in his penis again, which meant he was gonna come soon. He glanced at Tenten, who gave a happy nod. And with one last thrust, and with both of them pleasurably screaming, Lee released his come into the beautiful Kunoichi.

"Well done, my little warrior." Said Tenten panting and smiling simultaneously. Lee too smiled. In some weird way, Lee had done exactly what Tenten had wanted, which made the love all the more deep. The energy both of them spent was too much and so both of them rested together.

"I hope that I will not ruin your shinobi days." Said Lee very doubtfully.

"Oh, Lee. You worry too much. It's not as if a single baby's gonna ruin us, will it?" Tenten said cheerfully. "The fact is I love you and nothing wil ruin that." Then she gave Lee a little kiss on the cheek and the two slept soundly that night with two very loving smiles.

A few months later, Lee was training in his dojo as always. But it wasn't as lonely as it was, for now Tenten made herself a perminant resident in Lee's temple of training, too. She sat on a nearby bench to watch over Lee.

"Keep it up, Lee!" Cheered Tenten. "Then maybe you'll be better than me!"

"That is my one main goal, Tenten!" Yelled Lee happily. "Becoming stronger!" Lee continued his training, while Tenten could feel something grow inside her.


	5. ShikaTema: Wind in the Clouds

ShikaTema - Wind in the Clouds

It was Shikamaru's favourite time of the day - being lazy. Mostly with looking after the Chuunin Exams, he couldn't find a moment to be himself, the lazy dog that he is. But now that the Genin were taking their break from their second trial, it was back to the usual for the Chuunin of Shadows. He was sitting at his usual spot one afternoon, lying down and staring at the clouds. Looking for shapes, such as the Konoha symbol, Naruto, and even himself. Shikamaru liked clouds, it made him feel like life was just a lazy dream that didn't have a care in the world. Unfortunately for Shikamaru, he couldn't reach that dream. For something snapped him back into reality.

"Hey Shikamaru!!" Yelled a strong Kunoichi's voice. Shikamaru didn't react or jump, he simply played it cool. He knew that no matter what he did, some reactions would be the same. He knew that it would be one of Hokage Tsunade's messengers, possibly Sakura, telling him he's got to go on another C-Rank mission, to help out with a village problem or something. So he got up and did a long yawn before turning to see the source of the call: Temari. His Wind-type sidekick, standing at the entrance of the door leading downstairs.

"Oh, it's only you." Said Shikamaru, dully. "For a moment there I thought it'd be Ino or Sakura ready to tell me the Hokage's sending me on another mission." Temari merely "hmph"ed with a smile at this remark, and stood in Shikamaru's sunlight. "So, why are you still here? Now with the Chuunin Exams on hold, you should be on your way back to the Hidden Sand Village."

"So what if I didn't want to go back?" Said Temari, strongly. Shikamaru looked at Temari in confusion. "I didn't feel like going back at the moment. I felt like having a little vacation down at Konoha." Shikamaru couldn't help but smile.

"Using the Chuunin Exams as an excuse to relax. Boy, Gaara's not gonna be happy." Said Shikamaru with a snigger.

"Yeah, well, he's my brother, he'll understand." She said with a light-hearted tone around her. She knew she wouldn't be in any trouble at all, not with Gaara as the Kazekage, a few words from Kankuro, but nothing big. She took a seat right beside Shikamaru and placed her king-sized fan next to her. "So what're you doing up here, Nara? Mostly you're playing Shougi with your Sensei, if I'm right."

"He had other plans. Mainly going out with Kurenai-Sensei." Said Shikamaru cheesily. "So if I'm bored I just lie down here."

"And what exactly do you do here, except twiddle your thumbs?" Asked Temari, with her flippant tone. Shikamaru took her by the shoulders and lay her down. Temari didn't fight back, since Shikamaru was harmless. Shikamaru then stared back at the clouds, with Temari doing the same.

"I just stare at clouds all day." He grumbled.

"Well that's a little boring, isn't it?" Said Temari, without care of Shikamaru's feelings. Shikamaru merely laughed.

"You get used to it." He said, without caring. "When you stare at those clouds, you just think how easy life must be to just drift on by, y'know? That's kinda how I model myself." Temari didn't answer back, but took her eyes off the clouds and set them on Shikamaru, who didn't notice. "Sometimes, when I watch the clouds, I see myself leading a normal Shinobi life. After a while, find a decent girl. Settle down after a few years and have a family I can be proud to call my own. Y'know, lead the simple life." Temari smiled at Shikamaru's dream talk. She quite liked that life herself.

"You're quite the dreamer, aren't you?" Said Temari, no longer in her moody form, but in her happy mood. Which was very rare.

"Yeah." Said Shikamaru dreamily looking at the clouds. He took a glance at Temari, who was still staring at him. His glance turned into a gaze similar to Temari's: dreamily staring at the other's beautiful eyes. Shikamaru couldn't help it, but with that no-longer cold pearcing glare, he was attracted to Temari. Temari smilec, meaning she was thinking the same thing as Shikamaru. Then, without a moments glance, both thoughts were told at the same time, as Shikamaru drew closer to Temari and gave her a kiss on the lips. Temari didn't resist, and the two played around with each other's tongues while giving the kiss. A thousand words were exchanged for both of them over that one kiss. They laid there, kissing...nothing complicated, nothing out of the ordinary. Just kissing soundly, the way they liked it. There kissing subsided, and both of them noticed their lover was blushing. "Hmph, take it you wanna make my dream come true of a simple life?" Temari blushed even harder. The cold Kunoichi of the Desert, with winds that defeated Tenten, Tayuya and _even_ Shikamaru without breaking a sweat, is actually developing a soft spot for the Shadow master. She didn't know how to explain it, but she was attracted to the Chuunin of Konoha.

"Well, maybe I do." Said Temari, trying to avoid the fact that she has a soft spot for Shikamaru, and defend her dignity. "Why do you say that?" Then it suddenly dawned upon her. The pieces aligned like a jigsaw puzzle, and it was only when it was complete, that Temari knew what Shikamaru meant. "You're not asking to do that...are you?"

"So what if I am?" Said Shikamaru with a smile. "You can always take out your fan, slice me up and say "get lost, perv", but somehow, I don't think you want that, do you?" Shikamaru did have a good point. But nonetheless, Temari grabbed her fan, but didn't open it. She thought desparately what to do. How could a Hidden Sand Ninja do it with a Konoha Ninja? It was possible to move to Konoha, but with her younger brother being the Kazekage, what would he think? Both Gaara and Kankuro would be lost without their older sister to look after them. Well, she only had one life to follow her heart. She set down her fan and pecked Shikamaru, sweetly on the lips.

"Let's go to my place." She said, softly. Shikamaru stood up with the blonde Kunoichi. She took her fan and both of them set off to Temari's lodgings. Shikamaru knew this side of Konoha well, so he knew where she was leading him. After a few turned corners and straight aheads, his guess was correct as Temari lead him to a fancy hotel only special guests of Konoha could enter. Being a guest-of-honour at Konoha had it's perks, especially the meetings with the Hokage. Both entered Temari's room, which was at the seventh floor. Shikamaru gaped at the size. He took notice of the regulars that were found in normal hotels amplified by a thousand: double bed, that had extra pillows, wardrobes that could fit entire stocks of clothes and kitchen and bathroom in separate rooms he dare not venture into. Shikamaru was proud to say that this room wipes the floor with standard hotel rooms. "Like it?" Temari had already gotten herself in, with her shoes off at the front door.

"Sure does beat my room." Said Shikamaru, as he did the same.

"Well get used to it." Said Temari as she lay her fan down. "You're gonna be here for a while, cus I'm gonna make you regret asking me." Said Temari in her tough voice. Shikamaru guessed she wasn't going to let down her reputation of being a cold-hearted ninja, just because she was going to do it with him. Temari loosened her red sash over her black gown, loosening it's tension and slipping it off to reveal her black bra and underwear. Shikamaru turned red, and felt himself get hard at this moment. It wasn't everyday you seen your partner-in-crime strip to nothing more than her bare facts. Within seconds, those were removed as she clipped the bra off, showing off her firm breasts, and dropping the underwear down to her bare feet, revealing fragments of her vagina. Shikamaru widened his eyes with both surprise and shock. On the way to the hotel, he imagined Temari naked, but his expectations on the beauty of her naked were outclassed by the real deal.

"Whoa! You sure don't waste any time." He said, still in shock. And she didn't, as Temari pressed herself against Shikamaru and started kissing him violently. She wrapped one naked leg around Shikamaru, caressing the back of his thigh with her foot. Something told Shikamaru that he's getting more than he bargained, not that he was whining. The kissing ceased, much to the dismay of both. But Temari took her position on the bed, lying down, crossed-legged in a very sexual manner.

"Get yourself undressed, Nara. I can wait." Temari said, playfully.

"Yes, ma'am!" Shikamaru responded. He unzipped his Chuunin coat and tossed it aside, and immediately after, took off his black sweater, revealing his highly worked-up biceps, which made Temari cringe in lust. If she had to guess, she would say Shikamaru specialized in Taijutsu instead of Shadow mastery. As quick as the upper body clothes were removed, so were the lower body's. He removed his ninja tool bags, and dropped them to the ground, making Kunai knives and Shuriken blades clatter everywhere, not that either one cared. He took off his pants and underwear which housed his already hard penis, which was rock hard on account of Temari's temptuous actions beforehand.

"Wow, Shikamaru. I clearly underestimated you." Temari said, while admiring her lover's natural physique, including his penis. "Shall we get started?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Said Shikamaru in his usually calm way. How he could stay calm after so far was beyond Temari. He hopped onto the bed, and slowly crawled to the beautiful Kunoichi, and converged lips, in a sort of love/sexual way. The two could feel their heat off the other, which began to get them more aroused. While still kissing, Temari flipped Shikamaru onto the hot comfortable spot of Temari's place, and showed that she was in the position of power, by clenching his hard penis. Shikamaru moaned at this, and Temari didn't stop, when she started to pleasure it, roughly. Temari stopped the kissing and slid down to his private area. She began to lick Shikamaru's penis at first, giving him chills down his spine, and then she put it all in her mouth. Temari sucked on Shikamaru's penis harder and harder. It was clear she wasn't interested in pleasuring the Shadow master slowly, but rather, to keep him on his toes, by give him the satisfaction, before toyfully taking it away. The kissing to sucking his penis for example. Shikamaru didn't expect this, Temari did say he was gonna regret getting into this situation. But it was too bad for Temari, because Shikamaru wasn't the type to give up. The more thrusts she gave onto his penis, the more semen he was ready to release. Shikamaru couldn't help but moan at this pleasure, yet Temari couldn't help but laugh, despite having a hard penis in her mouth. Then, with one last suck, he released the large amounts of semen stored, right into Temari's mouth. Some splashed onto her cheeks, and some went deep into her throat, before being swallowed.

"Mmmm, you taste sweet." Said Temari, while drinking the last few of Shikamaru's produce. When looking at him, Shikamaru was still panting from the sucking. Temari gave a victorious smile. "Had enough?" But Shikamaru ceased the panting and smiled at the Kunoichi.

"No where near enough, Temari. You know I don't give up, no matter how troublesome the situation." Said Shikamaru craftily. "And now it's my turn." He took Temari by the hips and laid her down softly on the bed. Now he was in the position of power. Slowly, he began to make love to Temari's soft breasts. She gave a little moan at this, and not in a position to fight back. Sucking on Temari's breasts truly was a marvel to behold, yet Shikamaru had other ways to make Temari submit to his actions: just as he slowly sucked on her breasts, Shikamaru slowly proceeded down her belly, and down into her private area. Temari knew what he was doing, and spread her legs wide, making her full vagina become visible. It was a sight that made Shikamaru all the more amorous. The physical signs showed she hadn't done it with anyone, yet, which was strange, because she seemed professional enough for him. But Shikamaru wasn't arguing. He began to lick Temari's clitoris. She reacted almost instantly, by arching her back and screaming in pleasure. Despite the sexual screams, Shikamaru continued roughly licking her sensitive spot, almost as hard as she sucked his penis. Temari took hold of Shikamaru's hair, not in a painful way, but more of an urging for more way.

"Ohh, Shikamaru!" Screamed Temari. She knew this must've been the way he was feeling while getting sucked on, and frankly, it was a feeling of ecstacy. Shikamaru didn't stop pleasuring Temari, not for a second. Then Temari felt her semen spill out, with a last scream of pleasure. It was almost strange seeing a ruthless Kunoichi bend to his own will. Being comrades from the Konoha/Sand Village missions on three different occasions sure did increase their liking for each other since their own Chuunin Exam. Shikamaru ended the unrestrained licking to let Temari catch her breathe.

"Had enough?" Said Shikamaru smartly. Temari's panting ended, and she grinned.

"Not by a longshot, Nara. You think by pleasuring me you can get the better of me?" Said Temari, in a playful manner.

"You screaming my name answered that question." Said Shikamaru equally grinning. Temari laughed at this and pushed Shikamaru back into the position of weakness. His penis was re-enlarged back when he was pleasuring Temari, so it was sticking upright.

"It's time to separate the Jounin from the Genin!" Said Temari in a very sexual way. In saying this, she crawled onto Shikamaru and kissed him softly on the lips. Then, it was the moment of truth, as the tip of Shikamaru's penis, touched Temari's vagina. Then Temari pushed the penis right into her. Temari gave a little squeal and Shikamaru groaned slightly. Temari pushed again into Shikamaru's penis, and continued doing this. Shikamaru could feel the insides of Temari's vagina, it felt almost wet, and tight. Yet, he didn't find an excuse to stop because of that. He took Temari by the hips and began thrusting Temari deeper inside. "Ahh! Shikamaru! You know how to get a girl satisfied!" Yelled Temari. It appeared that Shikamaru had satisfied Temari, and he too was a first-timer as well. Shikamaru smiled at her and she kissed him passionately on the lips, their tongues tangled while Shikamaru's thrusting into Temari was rougher and harder. He could hear her moans while they kissed. The semen was slowly being collected in Shikamaru's penis, it wasn't long before he would eject himself inside Temari. The thrusts continued, with Temari's violent moans and Shikamaru's grunts, while both kissing. Then, the kiss was stopped, as Temari let Shikamaru enter, one last time, and that was when Shikamaru's semen was finally released into Temari. She let out a passionate scream, as well as Shikamaru. Both were panting extremely fast, before Temari removed the penis from her vagina, spilling a few drops of semen on Shikamaru, and then took her place on the bed beside Shikamaru.

"I think we should call it a draw." Said Shikamaru, the fatigue clearly visible.

"Yeah, I'm all spent. You may be a lazy Shinobi, but in the bed, your one hell of a guy." Said Temari, proudly. She pecked him on the lips, stroked his hair, and rested on his torso. "You will help me raise this child if it comes, right?" Said Temari, awkwardly.

"No, I'm gonna leave you with our child to fend for yourselves." Said Shikamaru sarcastically. "Of course, I will. Even though it's one hell of a troublesome time, I can't let you go alone, it's against my nature."

"That's good to hear." Said Temari, boldly. Shikamaru couldn't help but feel the time together wasn't quite finished yet.

"I love you, Temari."

Temari felt a strange vibe through her body, like a static shock. Then smiled and kissed Shikamaru on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Shikamaru Nara." Said Temari, who was no longer interested in her stupid reputation for being a ruthless Kunoichi.

Later that evening, Team Asuma were in their usual spot for dinner: In Yakiniku Q having a all kinds of grilled meat. Chouji was helping himself to almost anything in his path. Ino was having her delicious diet-style meat to keep herself slim. Asuma was having some meat, while smoking on a cigarette. Shikamaru, however, wasn't eating at all, but thinking of the time he shared with Temari earlier. Ino was quick to realize this, being the motherly-figure of the group.

"Shikamaru, aren't you gonna eat anything?" Asked Ino, worriedly.

"Nah, not hungry." Mumbled Shikamaru.

"Oh well, extras for me!" Cheered Chouji, while helping himself to more meat. Shikamaru looked outside for no apparent reason, and with the greatest of luck, Temari was walking along the other side of the pavement. She quickly noticed Shikamaru, and gave him a tender wave. Shikamaru quickly replied to that wave with a return-wave. As Temari walked off, and Shikamaru dreamily watched, he heard Asuma clear his throat, and seen the whole team was looking at him.

"Shikamaru. You got a lot of explaining to do." Said Asuma on the verge of laughing. Shikamaru sighed.

"_It's troublesome being in a team that have their eyes on you constantly_." Thought Shikamaru.


	6. KibaHina The Hyuga Blossoms

**KibaHina - The Hyuga Blossoms**

It was a prosperous day in the sleepy village of Konoha. Nothing too fancy happening, no recent attacks on the village and nothing evil arising. Not that the villagers cared, as long as they got peace. Naruto Uzumaki seemed to enjoy the peace as he ate with Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake and Sai at Ichiraku's Shop. But as the four happily enjoyed their ramen, they did not know they were being watched. Not by a member of Akatsuki, not by a rogue ninja, but a really shy figure known as Hinata Hyuga. The quiet Kunoichi was secretly watching the new Naruto from behind a nearby wall, fearing Naruto might detect her presence. But in fact, she wanted to ask him to watch her show off her new moves, especially with her Protective Eight-Trigrams, which saved Naruto's neck, twice. Unfortunately, she still hasn't overcome her shyness over being with her lifelong hero. Just as Hinata finally plucked up the courage to walk over and ask to join in Team Kakashi's socializing, she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Yo, Hinata!" Yelled the voice from afar. At once, Hinata froze instantly and retreated back into the sanctuary of her hiding spot. Hinata turned around to see Kiba Inuzuka, one of her most understanding friends. He came to her, riding on his valiant dog, Akamaru, who was now more like a horse than a dog now.

"Oh, Kiba-kun!" Said Hinata, which sounded more like a whisper than speech.

"What brings you-" Kiba said, but couldn't finish his question, because he heard the familiar voice of Naruto, who was laughing at Sai's social weakness. Kiba understood immediately at the sight. "You were planning to go ask Naruto to hang around with you, weren't you?" Asked Kiba. Hinata felt her heart drop. The two discussed this before, only when Hinata was 100 confident in her abilities will she go ask Naruto to watch her. Since one false thought would cause her Jutsu to go off, and with Naruto present, that scenario would no doubt happen.

"Well...yes, I was. I feel confident now. I know it!" Said Hinata in a forcefully confident way. Her hands were still shaky. Kiba was unconvinced, and nonetheless dismounted from Akamaru.

"Okay, Akamaru. Head back to the house. I'll see you there." Said Kiba in a trusting voice. Akamaru barked and ran at sound-speed back to the Inuzuka household. "Alright, Hinata. If you're so sure. Let's put it to the test!" Hinata was a little frightened but nonetheless followed Kiba to the forest, where they found an opening. Hinata performed her usual hand seals to activate her Kekkei Genkai.

"Byakugan!" Yelled Hinata, as her eyes became more focused and veins appeared on her face.

"Alright, Hinata. I won't hold anything back. So for your sake, you better hope you're ready." Warned Kiba as he held a number of Kunai and Shuriken. Some Kunai were attached with Explosive Tags.

"I'm positive, Kiba-kun!" Said Hinata who was now very confident. And at once, Kiba threw four Shuriken blades at Hinata. Not holding back, Hinata focused her Chakra into her palms and was ready to deflect them. "Protective-Eight Trigrams! Sixty-Four Palms!" Her Chakra at once turned into long blades at her palms as she danced elegantly on the spot, making what seemed like a wall. And when the Shuriken approached, they were sliced into tiny pieces by Hinata's agile Chakra attacks.

"Not over yet!" Kiba announced. He threw four more Shuriken at the dancing Hinata. she was ready for them, but instead of firing directly at her, they curved around her and were fired at her back. Hinata nonetheless used her Jutsu to destroy them behind her back. But one Shuriken got her on the back. It appeared the Shuriken found her blind spot to the Byakugan. She let out a cry of pain but masked it with her determination as Kiba kicked it up a notch, by firing Kunai with explosive tags attached. With her pain, she failed to notice the tags and used her Jutsu to slice it open. But when she seen the tags ignite, it was too late to react, and they exploded. She screamed in pain as she was blown away by the force and her Byakugan subsided. Kiba stepped to her, to check if she used a Substitution or if it had been a Clone. Unfortunately, it was the real deal, passed out and injured on many levels. "Let's call it a day."

After what seemed like an eternity, Hinata started to wake up. She reacted immediately by sitting up. It seemed she was in a cozy small room. She recognized it as Kiba's room, and she was lying in Kiba's double bed. And she was quick to notice that Kiba was sitting next to her.

"You okay?" Asked Kiba. She had many scratches on her arms after the explosion. And her back was stinging, possibly from the Shuriken attack.

"I should be fine, Kiba-kun." Said Hinata sadly.

"Alright, don't move." Said Kiba who was placing a bandage on Hinata's back from the Shuriken attack.

"It seems I am no where near impressing Naruto-kun." Hinata buried her head in Kiba's blankets and appeared to be crying. Kiba couldn't help but feel pity over the nervous little Kunoichi.

"To be honest, Hinata. I didn't hold back at all. You were holding your own perfectly." Said Kiba in a comforting way. Hinata raised her head in surprise of her own prowess, tears running down her eyes, but still able to see Kiba's comforting smile. In seeing this, she leaped into Kiba's arms and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Kiba-kun." Cried Hinata. "I know I want to be admired by Naruto-kun. But I want to thank you for helping me train." She said the last bit almost like a whisper again. But Kiba understood perfectly and returned the hug. They separated briefly, and Kiba noticed she was blushing heavily. He never saw Hinata look so red, except with Naruto. And without thinking, Kiba pulled Hinata's face closer to his, and the two embraced in a kiss. Hinata couldn't believe what just happened, but nonetheless, accepted the mouth-to-mouth kiss. To allow both of them to breathe, Kiba separated from the emotion-filled kiss. Hinata was panting slightly. "K-Kiba. Do you...are you...?" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, but Kiba finished it for her.

"Yeah, I am kinda in love with yah." Said Kiba embarrassingly, looking away. "I was gonna ask you out a few weeks ago, but when the rumors of Naruto returning to Konoha came to you, I knew you would want to be with him, and I didn't wanna interfere. Guess you're not the only one who's a nervous wreck." Kiba finished by making Hinata giggle slightly. When Kiba looked at Hinata, she had a full smile on her face. It was rare to see her smile, unless she perfected a new technique, or completed a mission without his or Shino's help.

"I care deeply for Naruto-kun. I love him as a hero. But to be honest...Kiba-kun. Over the last two and a half years of training with you...I kind of...grew in love with you too." Her smile faded while saying this. And when saying the last part, she looked away from Kiba in embarrassment. Kiba was speechless at first, but smiled at Hinata's confession. He took Hinata's chin, so he could make eye contact with her. She was clearly embarrassed.

"We both love each other then. Looks like we got nothing to worry about, huh?" Kiba reassured. Hinata's redness died down slightly, and her happiness returned, in the form of Hinata continuing the kiss Kiba gave her. She placed her hands on Kiba's side and got closer to him. It was only when Hinata separated that the passion ended - breifly.

"Kiba...I don't know how to say this, but...I would like to make love with you." Hinata said, in her shy little way, clutching her jacket. Kiba flinched slightly.

"Hinata, don't you think that's a little soon? Sure you're old enough, but I don't wanna make you do something you'll regret." Kiba said worriedly. Hinata smiled at this. He did care about her.

"Oh, Kiba-kun. I don't care if I fall pregnant. All I just want to tell you is that I love you, and I want to show you how much I do." Hinata said in her rarely confident way. Kiba was still a bit edgy. Doing it with his teammate would seem quite awkward to him. But he couldn't deny her, or she'll never gain her confidence.

"Alright. But just this once, until you're fully ready, agreed?" Said Kiba still very edgy. He felt silly, because Hinata was often the one feeling paranoid.

"Agreed." Said Hinata happily. Kiba still took the necessary precautions. He went downstairs, to check if anyone was in. His sister and mother were away on a trip with their band of dogs, and Akamaru was asleep in an indoor kennel which could house horses, never mind dogs. After Kiba made absolutely sure the house was empty, separate the three present, he returned to his room.

"Okay, the coast is clear, so long as we don't..." Said Kiba, but was rendered speechless, when he seen that Hinata had gotten a head start. She was out of her jacket and t-shirt and was taking off her pants, leaving her with her black bra and matching underwear. "H-Hinata, you..." He had never seen Hinata more than beyond her jacket off, but only because of training. But to see her this far, made him blush, which was Hinata's role.

"Are you ready, Kiba-kun?" Asked Hinata. She had a small smile on her face, which often meant she was happy as could be. Kiba, too, smiled.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Hinata!" Said Kiba in a more confident way. He was beginning to feel this wasn't going to be so bad. If Hinata was as this confident, he was ready for anything. So, he began to take off his jacket, and diagonally lined t-shirt, revealing his very tense-muscled torso. Hinata, gasped at this, since whenever Kiba trained with Akamaru in lakes or rivers, she would often look away in embarrassment. She knew she couldn't look away now, and braved it. But she was again, mentally thrown-back when Kiba proceeded to remove his pants. Her redness returned. Kiba continued, by moving onto the bed Hinata was sitting on.

"Kiba-kun, you look amazing." Said Hinata, who had finally collected her courage again.

"I could say the same for you." Replied Kiba. The action commenced as Kiba leaned over and gave Hinata a passionate kiss. their tongues wrestled exotically and during this time, Hinata clipped off her bra and slipped it off her arms. The kiss ended, and Kiba began to softly play with Hinata's fully matured breasts by squeezing them gently and admire it's view.

"Kiba-kun? Is my breasts that good?" Asked Hinata.

"You bet they are." Said Kiba. The bestial Shinobi then advanced to twisting her nipples. Hinata gasped and moaned at this, since this was really making her aroused. Kiba didn't stop, and went on to sucking her nipple making her scream silently.

"Kiba-kun! That feels so good!" Hinata moaned. She could detect Kiba's tongue briefly lick it, which felt tickly. Kiba knew she had to pleasure Hinata quickly, otherwise she'll lose interest, so he began to sneak down from Hinata's stomach and down into her underwear. He began to take it off, much to Hinata's embarrassment.

"Okay, Hinata spread your legs." Said Kiba reassuringly. Hinata was still embarrassed over the last charade, but nonetheless did as she was asked. Kiba blushed at the sight of Hinata's sensitive looking vagina. No wonder she felt embarrassed, it was her first time, and what with her shy issues, it would have an added effect on her reluctance. But Kiba thought that in order to help Hinata, it would have to be done. He lowered his head and started to lick Hinata's clitoris. Hinata gasped at the sensational feeling Kiba was giving her. To her, it felt tingly in her sensitive area. Kiba didn't stop by simple licking, he began to stretch Hinata's vagina lips open and licked the insides. Hinata screamed at the increase in pleasure.

"Kiba-kun! I..." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, as Kiba had made her squirt everywhere. She was panting heavily, as this was the first time being pleasured like this. "K-Kiba-k-kun. That was amazing."

"Yeah. But don't forget, we're not done yet." Said Kiba. Hinata began to blush. If her knowledge of sex was correct, she knew she had to suck on Kiba's penis.

"Do...Do I have to...suck on your...d-dick?" Asked Hinata almost timidly. Kiba knew Hinata was too shy to even stare at his penis, let alone suck it. He approached her and placed a hand on her cheek.

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing to be scared of." Kiba said in a soothing voice. Hinata was still a bit edgy, but she began to take off Kiba's underwear. When she fully removed them, she caught a glimpse of Kiba's inhumanly-sized penis. She blushed slightly, but got used to the sight without looking away. "See, it's alright."

"Yes, it isn't so bad." Said Hinata happily. Then, once the image of Kiba's penis was fully perfect with Hinata, she began to stroke it, which made it even harder Once Hinata had done having her fun, she put the whole penis into her mouth, sending shivers down Kiba's spine.

"Ughh! Whoa, Hinata. You know how to get me going." Said Kiba with a laugh as Hinata began to bob her head into Kiba's penis. Hinata let out a moan to signal she understood. As she lowered her head to suck on Kiba, her head lowered until her head could basically touch the bottom of Kiba's abdomen. Kiba was the one panting now, as his semen began to muster at his penis and was set to cover Hinata any minute. "H-Hinata! I'm ready to cum!" Yelled Kiba. Hinata prepared herself, and with one last bob to the head, Kiba's semen flowed like a river into Hinata's mouth. She let out a little cough as some flowed directly into her throat, but nonetheless swallowed all of it.

"Mmmm, Kiba-kun, you taste so good." Hinata said, while swallowing the remaining of Kiba's semen. Kiba took a few seconds to rest, before he was back in action again. When he looked at Hinata, she was already prepared for step 3 in their love-making. She had were legs out wide and lying on her back.

"K-Kiba-kun. I know I'm ready, but please be gentle." Said Hinata worriedly. Kiba understood. Not many virgin girls would find their first time not painful. Kiba would be surprised if she liked it rough. Kiba nodded happily and approached the shy Kunoichi to proceed through the final step. At first, Kiba lay on top, giving Hinata a small kiss, before he aimed his penis into Hinata's vagina. The tip rubbed against the vagina, making Hinata moan in pleasure. And with one soft thrust, Kiba entered Hinata. She gave a loud scream with tears running down her eyes. Despite being as soft as possible, it still kind of hurt for her.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Asked Kiba before he continued.

"Yes, Kiba-kun. I can handle it." Said Hinata, wiping away her tears. Kiba hesitated at first, but thrust gently into Hinata again. She gave another scream, but handled herself into little moans as Kiba repeated entering Hinata. "Ugh, harder, Kiba-kun! Harder!" Cried Hinata. Kiba's penis entered Hinata deeper and harder, as Hinata began squeal with a high-pitched tone. It was truly an experience for both of them. From teammates for almost three years to exotic lovers in the bed. Quite the jump. Hinata then brought Kiba down to give him a passionate kiss, while the sexual action was taking place. Hinata continued to moan while giving the kiss.

"H-Hinata...I'm gonna...!" Kiba yelled. But it was too late to warn her, Kiba started to come inside Hinata. She gave a huge scream as the semen crawled into her. Both sexual lovers were now panting hard. "I think we should leave it at that."

"...Yes. That's enough." Said Hinata while panting. Kiba took his penis out of Hinata and rested next to Hinata.

"You sure you're okay with this? I mean, won't your father say...or do something?" Asked Kiba. Hinata gave a little laugh.

"Oh, Kiba. I'm glad you're worrying over me. But as long as you and I are together, nothing bad will come our way."

"Yeah, you're right." And with that, Kiba gave Hinata a warm kiss on the cheek, and Hinata rested on Kiba's torso.

The next week, the pains Hinata received during Kiba's training were returning. Her stabbed back was stinging, despite Kiba's bandage, and her cuts were starting to bruise. Hinata was a little afraid of the medical ninjas in the hospital, so she went to Sakura, privately, who was most able to cure her and a person who she trusted most in this situation. She inspected Hinata's stabbed back. She was a girl, so she didn't mind Hinata's naked body.

"Okay, Hinata-san. You got a damaged muscle tissue on the back. I'll have to heal it or it could get infected." Stated Sakura. In an instant, her healing Jutsu was repairing Hinata's cut back. While this was occurring, she felt some cells inside Hinata that wasn't hers. She searched for the cells and found it to be inside her womb. There was only one sign for this. "Ummmm, Hinata-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-Chan?"

"You...haven't been seeing any boys...have you?" Asked Sakura nervously. Hinata immediately turned red as a beetroot.


	7. NaruSaku New Love

NaruSaku - New Love

"Oh, get real, Naruto!" Snapped Sakura. Naruto and Sakura were in the woods at the dead of night. They were returning from another Village on a C-Rank Mission. It had grown late and the two decided to camp the night. Naruto had just asked Sakura on another date. Since Sakura had only agreed to a date once, it would be unlikely she would ever say "yes" again.

"Aww, come on, Sakura-chan. We've never been on a date for ages." Complained Naruto.

"Yeah, and I don't wanna be on a date with you! So stop complaining!" Yelled Sakura. She was in an aggrevated mood all day, and only by asking this, did Naruto set Sakura off.

"Hmph!" Said Naruto while sitting next to the campfire and crossing his arms. "You're no fun, Sakura-chan." His tactics were to simply cheer her up, but it didn't work.

"I'm no fun because of you, Naruto!" Sakura yelled while pointing at Naruto. He was clearly confused.

"Me?! What did I do wrong?" Questioned Naruto.

"You're always so annoying! You always ask stupid questions and do stupid stuff!" Retorted Sakura.

"Guess it's kinda true." Thought Naruto.

"You have a stupid obsession with ramen!" Continued Sakura.

"Ouch." Thought Naruto.

"And it's your fault Sasuke's not here!!" Finished Sakura. Naruto gasped. If he thought of a reply, it would be an "oof" for it was a heavy low blow. Naruto's confused look then turned to sad, then looked away from Sakura. He didn't know losing to Sasuke would have this effect. On seeing his sad face, Sakura's rage immediately dispersed. She knew saying that went too far, even for her. She never had a third statement to begin with, but her pride had just spiritually wounded a best friend. "Naruto." She attempted to take his hand and apoligize, but Naruto threw Sakura's hand away.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto sadly. He walked away towards his sleeping bag and took his place in it, without once glancing towards Sakura.

"What have I done?" Thought Sakura in deep remorse. "Sakura, in all the lows you've ever done, this is no doubt the worse." Sakura sighed deeply before heading off to bed as well.

Two hours or so later, after Naruto fell asleep, he was writhing and squirming in his sleep as he fell into a deep nightmare. He was in the Hokage's chambers to see Tsunade. His clothes had changed to what it was three years ago.

"So you failed to save Sasuke?" Asked Tsunade very angrily. Naruto couldn't help but nod. "Then you fail to become a Hokage!" Naruto gasped with shock. Then the scene changed before his eyes to the bridge on the lake, to see Kakashi.

"I can't believe you failed in saving Sasuke." Said Kakashi in a sorrowful mood. "You've let us down, Naruto. And I had high hopes for you."

"No." Thought Naruto.

The scene changed again to the forest, to where Sakura was.

"And it's your fault Sasuke's not here!!" Screamed Sakura.

"No!" Thought Naruto wth his eyes closed. When he opened them again, there was fire raging all around him. He was back at Konoha, and it was destroyed before his eyes. And on top of a building was the demonic form of Sasuke.

"You'll always be weak, Naruto." Said Sasuke, coldy. A flash appeared from his hand as he stabbed Naruto with his Chidori. And at once Naruto awoke from his nightmare with a heavy pant. It took two seconds to realize it was a dream. He looked around, he was still in the forest, the campfire had gone out, and Sakura was sleeping in her bed. But from where Naruto sat, she looked to be shaky. It was cold, so the final conclusion was she was freezing. Naruto's clothes were hot and stuffy, so quietly, he took off his orange and black sweater, crept over to Sakura, and placed it on her. She stopped shaking and turned to see Naruto. But when she turned around, Naruto could see what was with Sakura: tears running down her eyes, slight hiccups to disguise her sorrow. She was crying.

"Thought you might need this. It's quite cold tonight." Said Naruto dully. He turned to go back to his bed, with the warmth he already stored. But before he could do so, Sakura grabbed his hand.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry!" Squealed Sakura, in her floods of tears. Naruto didn't fight back and turned to Sakura, who was letting out sob after sob. "It was never your fault he left. I know you were trying to help me, but I just slammed it in your face. Oh, Naruto. Please forgive me." Sakura let out a loud sob, before burying her face in her hands. Naruto sat down and took Sakura's hands. When she seen Naruto, he was smiling.

"I wasn't angry at you, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto happily. "I was angry at myself. Angry because I made you feel that way towards me. Asking you out on dates, being totally stupid, I never knew you hated that. So Sakura, please forgive me." Sakura's tears ended, and she too smiled. Except, without a reply, she yanked him forward, and pressed his lips against hers. He couldn't believe it, that he was finally kissing the girl of his dreams.

"Apoligy accepted." Said Sakura happily.

"S-Sakura-chan. You-You kissed me." Naruto stuttered. Sakura giggled at his speechlessness.

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you...are you..." Naruto knew he had to choose the right words carefully, one false move will upset the moment and result in him getting punched to next week. Sakura merely pressed her fingers on Naruto's lips, leaned on him like a baby to a mother, and hushed him down.

"I know what your trying to say, Naruto." Whispered Sakura softly. "You want to know if I love you or not." Naruto calmed down from his stuttering.

"Yeah, guess so. And I guess this is your cue to whack me up a tree and order me to get back down to punch me more, right?" Sakura giggled.

"Or, I could just say: Yes, I love you, Naruto." Naruto flinched slightly, then smiled warmly.

"I always thought you'd stay loyal to Sasuke." Said Naruto.

"Sasuke could never compare to you. He fights good for himself, but you fight better for me. He fought only to one day face his brother, yet you fought to protect my life. He calls me annoying, while you call me an angel. When I felt sad or lonely, he would continue training, while you comforted me. I was a fool to chase after someone who'd never love me back. And I've been a bigger fool for pushing a better love away." Sakura ended her segment by kissing Naruto passionately on the lips. Both of them blushed at their love for each other.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered. Naruto and Sakura decided to sleep side by side in their sleeping bags. Using each other's heat was far better than using their own heat. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" Whispered Naruto in Sakura's ear. Any other occasion Sakura would punch Naruto for getting that close, but not this time.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you think we can be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course. Is it a crime for Shinobi to have girlfriends?" Naruto smirked.

"Even though I'm an annoying, ramen-loving idiot?"

"Oh, Naruto. You knew I was only mad. I don't mind you being a little silly at times. But that doesn't mean you can push your luck."

"Hehehe, thought you'd say something like that." Both laughed and then kissed. Both slept soundly that night. Naruto's nightmares were replaced with dreams of happiness, and Sakura's sad sobs were replaced with sighs of joy. Early in the morning, Naruto awoke, to find Sakura in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the neck, she too began to awake and she gave a warm smile.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Said Naruto silently.

"Good morning, Naruto." Replied Sakura soundly. But before they could enjoy their time together, a mass pile of leaves fell on top of them. Sakura choked on a few that fell into her open mouth and Naruto fought some away from the two, and when the two finally cleared the mess, someone was standing before them: Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as the Copy Nin.

"Good morning Naruto, Sakura." Kakashi said calmly. Both screamed with surprise and got up.

"It's not what it looks like Kakashi-sensei!!" Both yelled.

"It looks what it seems alright. I was here for hours. Did I miss something while you were on your mission?" Asked Kakashi normally.

"Ummm, none at all. It was...kinda cold last night. And er...Kakashi, why were you here for hours?" Asked Naruto.

"Well, as you can see..." He pointed towards the nearby trees. Naruto and Sakura seen the stone tablet, containing the names of all of Konoha's dead ninja. Both guessed he was praying to his usual dead companion when he spotted them nearby. "Now, I don't mean to be over-curious, but have you two entered a loving relationship? Oh, and I'll know if you lie." He pulled his headband over his eye away, to reveal his left-eye'd Sharingan. With it, he was an expert in interrogation Genjutsu. They had no choice but to spill the beans. Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, we have, Kakashi-sensei. I love Sakura-chan, and Sakura-chan loves me." Naruto explained.

"Sakura, is this true?" Asked Kakashi calmly. Sakura nodded. "See, was that so hard?"

"So you won't use your Sharingan on us?" Asked Sakura in a worry.

"Hmmm? Oh, no. I wasn't going to use my Sharingan in the first place. I just felt like giving my eye some air." Said Kakashi, while pulling down his headband over his left eye. Naruto and Sakura flinched.

"But, why do you wanna know so much, Kakashi-sensei? You looked serious when asking!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I only wanted to know so I can get a head-start in Konoha's latest gossip." Kakashi explained.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Naruto and Sakura. Before they could stop him, he used a teleportation Jutsu to make his escape, to tell Iruka, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai which will no doubt have a snowball effect. Both Naruto and Sakura groaned.

"We're gonna be the talking subject in Konoha for weeks!" Naruto complained.

"Oh, what does it matter? We'll still see each other." Said Sakura. And then she gave Naruto a passionate kiss. "Won't we?"

"Of course. Now that we're a couple, I won't let anything stand in our way." Said Naruto in his loyal self. 


	8. NaruHina Shy Spy

NaruHina - Shy Spy

NaruHina - Shy Spy

Naruto was training in his usual open spaced meadow. The scenery of the forest, the wide open space and nobody around made it an ideal place to train. He was training his Taijutsu this time. Ninjutsu was getting old and he didn't know any good Genjutsu. So he used his many Shadow Clones to spar against each other. Since the Shadow Clones gave the original Naruto their experience, he'd be training for 200 hours if he had 200 Shadow Clones and trained for an hour. So the great brawl commenced Shadow Clones vs. Shadow Clones for one whole hour. Eventually, the sparring stopped and the real Naruto cancelled the Jutsu, giving him 200 hours worth of experience, and 200 hours of exhaustion. So he decided to take a small nap in the forest. He dragged himself over to the forest and found himself an oak tree that stretched high into the sky, with roots digging itself deep into the earth. He curled himself up into one of the comfortable looking roots, and slept like a baby.

"Ahhhhh. Nothing beats a good hours worth of training." Yawned Naruto as he drifted off silently. It seemed like an eternity since he drifted off. Eventually, he began to flicker his eyelashes and stretch in exhaustion. He couldn't have slept long because the sun was still up. He got up and did a further full-body stretch. But before he could stop the stretch and race back to Konoha, he heard a small yelp. He flinched and interrupted his physical activity. He looked all around to spot the strange noise. It wasn't any badger or bird, and moving would only alert it and make it run off. He was interested to know, because it may have been an Akatsuki spy, and might be after him. Why they didn't capture him while asleep was beyond him. The noise came from behind a tree, or so Naruto had predicted, from his hearing. He turned his back on the tree and performed a Shadow Clone Jutsu, burying it underground. The Shadow Clone burrowed to the location of behind the tree, trying to keep as stealthy as possible. Then, the real Naruto performed a Substitution Jutsu on the Shadow Clone, switching places without the sentinel noticing. Then, with a countdown Naruto prepared himself. 3. 2. 1. Naruto pounced.

"Got'cha!" Yelled Naruto, hoping to give the spy the biggest fright ever. He emerged from underground and seen that someone, indeed, was watching him. But he couldn't tell who. Then, he grabbed onto the spy, hoping to capture him, before he could capture Naruto. The restraint was successful, as he now had his arms around the torso of the spy, restraining him. But little did he know, the spy that was watching over Naruto wasn't who he had imagined. The spy was Hinata Hyuga. Her now long, black hair was an obvious give away. She gave a further yelp when Naruto had surprised her, and now she was shaking like a leaf, at the knowledge that Naruto was holding her.

"N-N-Naruto-kun's...holding me..." Whispered Hinata timidly.

"Oops, sorry Hinata." Said Naruto sheepishly, as he let go. "Thought you were someone else." Hinata spun round slowly, so that Naruto could see her full face. She was as red as a beetroot, and now trembling with fear.

"N-Naruto-kun..." Said Hinata, in her often timid way. She was now twiddling her fingers, like she always does when Naruto was around. "You...s-startled me."

"That bad, huh?" Naruto said with his arms resting at the back on his head. "Okay." He took Hinata by the hand and led her to the tree before.

"Wait, uh, Naruto-kun...what are you...?" Hinata stuttered, but let herself be led.

"Well we never really said hi when we first met, what with you fainting and all, but now we can." Said Naruto cheerfully.

"I-I suppose we can." Hinata said timidly. In her head she was thinking "I musn't faint, I musn't faint, I MUSN'T FAINT!!" Both sat on the tree trunk. Hinata was still shaking, while Naruto was laid back and relaxed.

"So, how've you been?" Asked Naruto happily.

"F-fine." Hinata said, while trying to keep her eye contact away from Naruto. She was busy looking at the soil on the ground, while twiddling her fingers. Naruto noticed this, along with her heavy blushing.

"Ummm...Hinata? Can I ask you a question?" Asked Naruto. Hinata yelped.

"Y-Yes, of course." Hinata said, while trying to look at Naruto.

"How come you always look so shy with me around me? You seem okay around Kiba and Shino, and heck even all other people, but you always faint or blush like mad when I'm around. Do you hate me or something?" Asked Naruto, with a hint of remorse at the last sentence. Hinata gasped straight away.

"No, no! I don't hate you, Naruto-kun!" Squeaked Hinata, trying to get the thought of hatred out of Naruto's head. "It's just that I..." Hinata began okay, but then blushed heavier.

"Yeah?" Asked Naruto, with his curiosity at full blow. Hinata took a deep breathe, hoping to get the moment out of the road. Then finally came out with what she had to say.

"I LOVE YOU, NARUTO-KUN!!" Screamed Hinata. She didn't mean to scream. All the pressure she had on the statement forced her to raise her voice. Naruto blinked with surprise. Hinata looked away instantly. She was dreading if Naruto would laugh at her profession, leaving her heart-broken. But he took Hinata's hand that was on her lap.

"Hinata. Why didn't you say so before?" Asked Naruto.

"I-I was just too shy. I was thinking that...that you would just say no, and...and go after other girls." She was stuttering like crazy. She knew if she said the wrong words, it would mean eternal darkness for her. But Naruto took Hinata's chin, to direct her sight to him. When she saw him, he was smiling merrily.

"I never knew you felt that way for me." Naruto said. Then Naruto pulled Hinata slowly closer, and locked lips with her. She could tell she was surprised, but let Naruto kiss her. It was a heated moment for her, but wasn't about to let her emotions take over her. As soon as Naruto and Hinata separated, her blushing had lessened, and she was smiling.

"Naruto-kun...I was thinking, because we're of age, do you think and I can do...you know..." Hinata couldn't find the words for it.

"You want us to have sex together?" Asked Naruto. Hinata nodded at this, still a little bit shy over the matter. "Sure, but won't you like, have a kid?"

"I don't mind." Hinata said reassuringly. With this, Naruto proceeded to take off his black and orange jacket, then afterwards his t-shirt, revealing his masculine physique along with the First Hokage's charm. Hinata blushed at his body work. She caressed his biceps, marveling them, as she slowly began to kiss Naruto again. Naruto could feel his penis swell slightly at the touch of Hinata's breasts. On the touch of Hinata's breasts, she stopped the kissing, only to take off her jacket and t-shirt, revealing her large breasts. Three years ago, seeing such large breasts would've been impossible from this girl. Hinata looked embarrassed over them.

"Whoa, Hinata. You've grown a lot, huh?" Said Naruto happily. This made Hinata smile. Then, Naruto proceeded to sucking on Hinata's breasts. She gave a loud moan as Naruto began to nibble on her nipple. Then jumping onto the next part, Naruto began to take off his pants and underwear, simultaneously. The forest they were occupying was large and dense, so there was a high chance anybody would find them. On looking at Naruto's penis, which rivalled her own breast size, she looked on the verge of fainting. "C'mon Hinata, your not backing down now, are you?"

"N-No, of course not." Said Hinata jumping back into reality. And at once, Hinata began to lick the top of Naruto's penis, making him cringe in delight. And after that, Hinata began to stick the entire penis into her mouth. Naruto took deep gasps of breathe every time Hinata dunked her head. Hinata looked as though she was enjoying herself, which was pretty rare, since Naruto doesn't really see Hinata open herself up to him.

"Ahhh! Hinata, ‎I'm gonna...!" Yelled Naruto in warning. And with one last suck, Naruto sprayed Hinata's insides with his semen. And with haste, she drank up every last drop.

"You taste delicious...Naruto-kun." Said Hinata shyly. Naruto smirked, giving himself a mental pat on the back. "Would you like to suck on my ...p-pussy, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata, slightly reluctant on saying the "pussy" word.

"I'll be happy to!" Smirked Naruto in his usually mischievous way. And with that, Hinata took off her sandals, pants and underwear, making her completely naked. It was a good thing it was a warm day, otherwise both would easily catch a cold. She sat up on one of the tree's large roots and spread her legs wide. Naruto was amazed at the sight of Hinata in this position.

"Is something the matter, Naruto-kun?" Asked Hinata. Naruto then approached Hinata, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Absolutely nothing." Proclaimed Naruto, as he slid down into Hinata's private spot, and began licking her clitoris. She screamed with pleasure at this. She knew it would be good, but her expectations were ran over a million times with this pleasure.

"Naruto-kun!" Screamed Hinata silently. "It feels so good!" Naruto slowed down the licking, so to give Hinata more pleasure, and to harden his own penis for the next step. And finally, she released her juices onto Naruto's face. She couldn't stop coming because of all the pleasure she was experiencing. She stopped her immense panting before giving Naruto yet another kiss.

"Naruto, I really want to do this." Hinata said. Naruto couldn't refuse her wishes. So he lay her down onto a soft patch of grass next to the tree. Then he too positioned himself on top of Hinata, aiming his penis into her vagina.

"Ready?" Asked Naruto. She nodded firmly. And then Naruto slowly entered Hinata's sensitive spot with his penis. She screamed passionately as Naruto pushed it in all the way. "Does it hurt?"

"No! Keep going!" Moaned Hinata. And then, Naruto pulled back, and pushed hard onto Hinata. Making her yell in more pleasure. He repeated the same process again, only making Hinata blush harder and harder. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's back, as his thrusts gotten deeper. Hinata could feel Naruto's penis go deeper and deeper inside, brushing against the walls of her vagina.

"Ughhh! Hinata!" Yelled Naruto.

"Do it, Naruto-kun!" Screamed Hinata. And with one last thrust, Naruto released his second wave of semen into Hinata, crawling up inside her. Both were now extremely exhausted from all the love-making. "You were incredible, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a blush.

"So were you." Replied Naruto, looking up at the leaves of the towering trees. "And if you do get a kid, I'll put my Uzumaki name on the line to help you raise it." Hinata flinched at this statement, looking deep into Naruto's eyes. It was like his usual "Ninja Way" speeches, meaning he was determined to do as he says. So she smiled and kissed Naruto, resting on his firm chest.

"I love you, Naruto-kun." Said Hinata silently.

"I love you too, Hinata" Replied Naruto.

Afterwards, both got dressed in their usual clothes, that were tossed aside.

"I need to go now, Naruto-kun. I must meet up with Shino-kun and Kiba-kun." Said Hinata, except in a less shy way.

"Got it. I gotta go meet up with Sai and Sakura-Chan." Naruto replied. Then, Hinata kissed Naruto one last time as she ran off, giving a little wave goodbye while running. Naruto waited a moment, to think over the time he spent with Hinata. Every time he thought over, it made him tingle with anticipation. Then, he prepared himself to jog to the bridge over the river, where Captain Yamato had designated them to meet up. And so Naruto took off, playing the events that just happened in his head, like a song that Naruto couldn't get his head out of.


	9. SasuKarin: He Cares, He Cares Not

**SasuKarin - He Cares, He Cares Not**

The team, now called Team Hawk, decided to take a break in a highly densed forest. They would get peace there, now that they were Akatsuki members. They were making there way to the Hidden Cloud Village to retrieve the "Eight-Tailed Beast", if only it didn't take so long. The three other members slept, while Sasuke Uchiha was staring at the campfire, while drinking some water from a small flask. Using his fire skills, he played around with the embers, making fireballs, dragons and other flame-shapes. He was about to take a swig of his flask when he remembered, he was all out, even seeing if he had any left by tipping it over. He didn't care, he wasn't thirsty anyway, but then another flask caught his sight, held by one of Sasuke's teammates: Karin. She smiled as he took it.

"How do I know this isn't drugged?" Asked Sasuke in his calm and collective voice. Karin gave a small laugh.

"Oh no, my plans to take advantage of Sasuke are ruined." Said Karin sarcastically. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, and took a sip.

"You shouldn't be awake. We got to have all our energy for taking down the eight-tailed beast." Sasuke said.

"I don't like sleeping." Karin replied. "I get the feeling stuff are happening while I sleep." Sasuke was knew what the cause of this was.

"I guess being a former-jailer has it's downsides." Said Sasuke.

"Yup. But that's past now. Now I'm somewhere better." On these words, Sasuke peered to Karin, before focussing back on the campfire. "What about you, Sasuke? How was your past...besides the whole brother stuff." Sasuke paused.

"Nothing to tell." Sasuke said.

"Not even a first love?"

"I had plenty of girls love me. But I don't have any feelings for them, nor did I ever. Especially that annoying brat, Sakura. I still don't understand why she loved me. Hmph. Maybe it was to get on my nerves."

"Girls often do that with guys." Sasuke looked to Karin, who seemed to be prettier without glasses.

"You aren't." Karin flinched and gave a small blush.

"Oh, you're just saying that. I mean, who would be attracted to a teeth-marked, Suigetsu-whacking Kunoichi like myself?"

"I don't see you chase me all the time." Begun Sasuke. "You're a valuable asset to the team. And you don't go to extreme, yet worthless, attempts to show you love me." Karin blushed heavier at the last statement.

"I-I don't love you, Sasuke!" Karin almost screamed. "I..."

"Karin." Sasuke started, while figiting with the campfire with a twig. "It doesn't take my Sharingan to know the way you act in front of me. You worship from afar, defend my honour whenever someone attacks it, and you covet the moment when we're in a room by ourselves." Karin couldn't fight back these facts. For someone who was tough-edged, she was outmatched in a battle of wits.

"Yes...I do love you Sasuke." Karin started. "You were a sight to behold when I first met you with Orochimaru. Everytime you trained in Orochimaru's Sound lair, I would take the time to watch you train, hoping that you would at least notice." Sasuke continued to watch Karin. "I take it I'll be another addition to your collection of professed loves."

"No." Sasuke said. Karin flinched at this. "The girls I've met in the past were tenacious and obnoxious when it came to love. But looking at you, you're not like those girls. Girls like Sakura, only liked me because I was appealing. Yet you love me because I'm an expert ninja. I would die first before I would let those girls recieve the Uchiha name. Yet, I'd be honoured if you would." Karin heard enough, and lanced forward to Sasuke, locking lips with him. He didn't resist or struggle, if he did, she'd be dead with one Chidori Current. Sasuke merely wrapped his arms around Karin, and pleasured the moment. As soon as they unlocked, Karin saw that Sasuke was grinning smoothly, an event which only occured when he learned a new Jutsu.

"Wanna do it?" Asked Karin softly. Sasuke knew what she meant and nodded. It was his first real love, so he might as well enjoy every minute of it. She slowly began to remove her Akatsuki coat, revealing her traditional clothing. She took off her small jacket revealing her tender breasts. To Sasuke they looked beautiful, only adding to Karin's beauty. Sasuke then proceeded to making love to her breasts, which made Karin gasp in pleasure. "Ohhhh, Sasuke!" She couldn't find a way to describe the ecstacy she was feeling, and let Sasuke continue. Afterwards, Sasuke removed Karin's short mini-skirt-height shorts and underwear simultaneously. At this, he marvelled at Karin's really tight vagina. Sasuke guessed she was still a virgin, which would change by the end of the night. He licked Karin's vagina, only making Karin moan greatly, arching her back to take in the full pleasure. She reduced the moaning slightly, as to not wake up Suigetsu or Juugo. Sasuke was doing something he would never have done to any of the other girls back at Konoha, and doing it with a girl he was attracted to felt good.

"You come too fast." Said Sasuke with a smirk, after Kain had ejeculated, and had her vagina covered with her juices. Karin pushed Sasuke back, so he was lying down.

"You should be the same." Replied Karin. He took off Sasuke's Akatsuki coat, and silky smooth top, revealing his tough torso. She never had the chance to see Sasuke bare-chested, and her expectations were defeated ten-fold. Before she could marval Sasuke's biceps, she worked her way down to his abdomen, slowly removing his black pants and underwear, revealing his king-sized penis. Karin gasped at the sight, and played around with it, by licking the tip and blowing it, giving Sasuke chills down his spine. When she decided to stop tormenting Sasuke with sexual pleasures, she stuck the penis right into her mouth. Sucking Sasuke's hard penis was truly an amazing experience. She would always dream of having sex with Sasuke, even pleasured herself over Sasuke, while nobody was around, but now her dreams were coming true. Sasuke groaned after the first few seconds of Karin's intense sucking. And with one last suck, Sasuke sprayed the inside of Karin's mouth with his semen. She slowly drank the whole load, making her cringe with pleasure. "You taste sweet."

"You were right. I do come too quick." Karin giggled and kissed Sasuke, playing around with his penis, getting it back into action. When the two disconnected, Karin lay down on her Akatsuki coat and spread her legs wide. "You don't waste any time, do you?"

"Hm! A Kunoichi always has to capture her prey as quickly as possible." Sasuke smirked, and lay on top of Karin, and slowly stuck his penis into her vagina. She screamed at this penetration, drawing a small tear. Sasuke smiled and continued thrusting it in. "Ohhhhhh! Sasuke!!" Karin wrapped her legs around Sasuke's back, as his thrusts became deeper and more aggressive. For being a first-timer, Karin enjoyed Sasuke's rough assault on her vagina.

"Ugghhh! Karin!!" Groaned Sasuke at the immense strain of the sex-giving.

"Ahhhh! Do it, Sasuke! Fill me up with your cum!!" Karin screamed. And with a few more thrusts, Sasuke was ready to fill Karin up. But, in the nick of time, he released his penis out of Karin, and the semen flowed like a tidal wave out of Sasuke, on to Karin's stomach and face. "What's wrong, Sasuke? Too afraid to go all the way?" Sasuke rested next to Karin, too tired and worn out.

"No." Sasuke replied. "Your not ready." Karin looked confused. "Like I said earlier, you are a vital asset to the team. We can't afford you spending a vast majority of your life raising a child, when we have business to handle. There will be a time for child-raising. But now's not the time." And when he finished his speech, Karin pulled his face forward and kissed him passionately. The two released.

"You're sweet." Karin said. And after licking up Sasuke's discard semen, she lay on his chest. "D'ya think your precious girls would satisfy you better?" Sasuke grinned.

"I doubt even Sakura would've given me half the pleasure you gave me." Sasuke replied. Karin blushed and snuggled into her new boyfriend.

"Achoo!!" Sneezed the young Kunoichi named Sakura. She resided in Naruto's bedroom, in the latter hours of the morning, getting dressed after the both had done their business in the latter parts of the night.

"Bless you." Called Naruto, while getting dressed also. "You think someone's talking about you?" Sakura giggled.

"Nah. Besides, even if they were, they'd be saying how lucky Sakura was in doing it with Naruto." Naruto smiled, as the two kissed sweetly.


	10. ShikaTema: Love in the Shadows

**ShikaTema - Love in the Shadows**

Temari had decided to once again visit Konoha. Her excuse was, to the Konoha ninja, that she was sent on a mission by Gaara, to a village that just so happened to be next to Konoha, and her teammates were returning to Suna while she unwinded in Konoha. To the ordinary man or woman, it was a very good excuse, but to the people who know her, they knew why she came: to see Shikamaru again. This was evident, since the first thing Temari did in Konoha, was ask Shikamaru for a little sparring practice. He had no choice but to agree, or else be shredded anyway. The two arrived in a secluded area in the forest.

"So, you come back to Konoha, with the excuse of a mission, just so you can see me again?" Asked Shikamaru cheesily. But Temari whacked Shikamaru with her closed fan.

"Did so not!" Temari said. "When you're living in a desert, with a giant fan strapped to your back, you can get tired, you know! I decided to drop by for a little relaxation. And somewhere on my list of reasons is you. Hah, of course, that has a comfortable place at the bottom." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Is it such a big deal for a Suna Kunoichi to have feelings for a Konoha ninja?"

"For a Suna Kunoichi who takes pride in what she does, yes." Once the two had settled into their training spot, they prepared themselves. "Alright, Nara! We came to see our skills, not wag our tongues."

"I agree." Shikamaru replied. "Let's get this over with, I got an appointment with the clouds to keep." Temari laughed.

"Lazy bastard." And with that, Temari took her fan from her back and opened it, revealing her three moon shaped designs on the paper. Then with a swing, she blew a giant gust of wind for Shikamaru, but he dodged it and hid in the bushes. To Temari, he looked completely invisible. She knew she had to keep her guard up, otherwise she'll fall victim to his Shadow Possession. She heard the sound of a twig snapping and immediately blew the source away. It was nothing. She heard another, and did the same. About three or four times later, she was growing tired. Then one more occured, and blew the source, but before she could gather herself, something grabbed her wrists and ankles and pulled her down to the ground. She seen it to be Shikamaru's Shadow Thread attacks. She tried to reach for her fan, but she dropped it too far away. Shikamaru then appeared out of the bushes.

"Too easy." Temari tried to struggle free, but the threads were too strong.

"Okay, I give, now let me go!" Temari yelled. Shikamaru merely smiled.

"Not before I give you the loser treatment." Temari stopped struggling to hear him out.

"What loser treatment?!"

"You'll see." Then with a few hand seals, Shikamaru made two extra Shadow Threads appear from the ground and approached Temari. Both of them went into her skirt. As soon as she felt the threads touch her panties, she knew what he was up to.

"Shikamaru, stop that now!!" Temari yelled in anger.

"You signed up to it." Then Temari felt one thread pull apart her underwear, and one rubbing against her vagina. She let out a soft moan.

"No, Shikamaru!" Moaned Temari. "Not here!" She tried to break free again, but the threads constricting her wrists and ankles were too tight.

"Do you admit you have a soft spot for me?" Asked Shikamaru. Temari fumed.

"Never!"

"Suit yourself." The threads now inserted themselves into Temari's vagina, she let out a pleasurable scream. She could practically feel them rub themselves against her walls.

"Shikamaru! I'm gonna...!" But it was too late, she came, letting her juice spill out onto the leaf-littered ground. She panted frantically.

"You know how to free yourself." Shikamaru mumbled. "Just tell the truth."

"Okay, okay." Temari paused. "Shikamaru, I love you..." Shikamaru smiled happily, then the threads binding Temari released her. They travelled all the way back to Shikamaru's shadow. Temari clutched her vagina, trying to stop her juice flowing out. Shikamaru groaned.

"Good thing you did tell me. I was running out of Chakra there." Then, Temari glared at Shikamaru, ran towards him, and punched him in the cheek, giving him a cut lip. "What the hell was that for?!"

"For sticking your damn shadows inside me!" Temari yelled. "If you wanted inside me so badly, you should've done it yourself!"

"Well so-rry if I...wait, what?" Shikamaru was confused at what Temari had just said. And without a second to think it over, Temari lunged forward and kissed Shikamaru on the lips.They breifly wrestled with their tongues until they separated.

"I do love you, right?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Guess so." Temari then began to take off her black dress. The high quality clothing slid off her back, fell to the ground and revealing Temari's black bra and underwear, which were now drenched with her juices. Soon those were removed as well, as Temari showed off her large breasts and squirting vagina. "Geez, you look amazing." Temari giggled and gave Shikamaru a short kiss.

"Why thank you, Nara." She said, in a very tomboyish sort of way. Temari pushed Shikamaru onto the ground, and began kissing him, while digging deep into his pants, pleasuring his penis. Shikamaru groaned and Temari made her way down into his sensitive area and began to pull off his pants and underwear, fully marvelling the amazing sight. She soon began to pleasure it sticking it into her mouth. Shikamaru couldn't help but moan at the extreme pleasure. Temari had no intention to make Shikamaru wait, so he pleasured him quickly, and he was on the verge of letting loose.

"Argh!! Temari, I'm gonna come!" Yelled Shikamaru. And with one last suck, Shikamaru's semen launched into Temari's mouth. She took the large instrument out of her mouth and began drinking the semen like water.

"C'mon, Nara. That was too quick. I barely got my mouth into the thing." Temari taunted seductively. Shikamaru grinned.

"Do you want a reenactment of what happened ten minutes ago?" Shikamaru said with an eyebrow raised and his hands forming a seal. Temari immediately gasped.

"Sorry, Nara. Not today." She lay down willingly and spread her legs. "But you can stick it in."

"I preferred seeing you squirm. But it's better than nothing." Shikamaru commented. But nonetheless took off his Chuunin jacket and black top, revealing his musculaur physique. Then Shikamaru bent over the Suna Kunoichi, rubbed the top of his penis against Temari's vagina, and pushed it all the way in.

"Ahhhhhh! Shikamaru!!" Screamed Temari. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck as he began to thrust deeper into Temari. Both panted harder and harder.Temari was still coming from her shadow experience, and Shikamaru hadn't recovered from his experience. But seeing as both were really egotistic, they continued without complaint. Just before Shikamaru finished, he thought of a good idea.

"Want one in the ass?" Asked the sneaky ninja. "I got all the shadows in the world." Temari only giggled among her pants.

"You never cease to amaze me, do you? Let's see what you got." Then, Shikamaru formed two hand seals, and one shadow thread came from his shadow, and crawled under the two, and delved deep into Temari's open anus. She let out an even louder scream. "That is much better!" Then Shikamaru continued to pleasure Temari from the front, while his shadow thread pleasured from the rear. He guessed having shadows for companions helped a lot, on the battlefield and in pleasuring your woman. It was a miracle how Shikamaru held his semen longer than he should, but he could feel it recharging.

"Ughhhh!" And with one last thrust, both penis' pushed as hard as their lengths could carry them, and Shikamaru let out his stream of semen into Temari. Both were now extremely exhausted, Shikamaru called back his thread from Temari's anus and back into his shadow.

"You were brilliant, Nara." Temari panted wildly.

"I'm much better on a bed." Shikamaru pointed out.

Eventually, both were getting dressed, for if they lingered any longer, they would risk people watching.

"Temari?"

"Mm?"

"Did you say you loved me, cus you meant it, or just so I'd let you go?" Temari smiled.

"Because I meant it, dummy. And they call you the genius." Both laughed.

"Y'know, if you don't wanna move away from Suna, I'd be glad to arrange Tsunade to make me a Suna ninja." Temari gasped with surprise and looked at Shikamaru.

"You'd do that for me?"

"It's troublesome moving away from your friends and family, but hey, least the weathers good." Temari laughed and kissed Shikamaru violently.

"You are the most sweetest person I've ever met. But I don't mind moving away from Suna. I mean, with my brother as a Kazekage, he'll welcome me in any time."

"Hmph. Thank God for Gaara."

"By the way, I said I loved you, but do you do too?"

"Oh sure, we spent the last minute talking about our future cause I hate you. No, I love you, more than anything." Temari blushed heavily. The two kissed one last time as they set off for Konoha. But, in the shadows of the leaves, there was already a spectator who witnessed the whole thing.

"Young love. It flourishes more than flowers." Commented Kakashi Hatake.


	11. NaruShiz: Slacking on the Job

NaruShiz - Slacking on the Job

It was another lazy morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. At least for everyone else. But not for Naruto. Six 'o clock in the morning, and unlike him, he was at the Hokage's office, being under strict punishment. He had accidently knocked over a priceless antique, smashing it to oblivion, while in his tantrums over failing a mission. And Tsunade, being the subtle Hokage she is, decided it would be wiser to make him do manual labour, rather than constantly punching him. His punishment: every morning, he was to assist Shizune prepare the Hokage's Office for Tsunade's arrival two hours later. The both of them were sorting out the paperwork Tsunade has to fill in.

"Geez, my hands are tired!" Naruto whined.

"I'm afraid it cannot be helped, Naruto-kun." Shizune said while busy with work. "If I had a say, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"I'm so not used to getting up at this hour!" Naruto said. "Tsunade's figured out a very good way to torture me!" Shizune giggled to herself.

"It's not torture, Naruto-kun. It's only work. Besides I do this everyday."

"Good point." Naruto said.

"Now, I know this will be a pain for you Naruto-kun. But can you go down to the hall of records and pass me up a brown box lying by the door?"

"Sure. My feet need exercise to balance out the hand's exercise." Naruto said while heading for the door. On closing the door, Shizune relaxed.

"That'll keep him busy for a while." Shizune thought. Naruto trodded down many stairs right at the bottom of the basement, where no more stairs would lead. He opened a wide door to reveal many filing cabinets laid out in rows. Presumably the many mission orders for Tsunade's ninja that were filed. Right enough, there was a large brown box filled with more files in it. He tried to lift it with his naturally exercised arms, but the combined weight of the paper inside wouldn't cooperate with Naruto's arms as he plunged it back to the floor.

"Come on! Least she coulda done was give me a hand!" Naruto thought rather angrily. He looked around to see nobody there. Then he double-checked. Then silently, he called upon six Shadow Clones to give him extra help. The use of Shadow Clones during his punishment was prohibited, seeing as it would be too easy to help Shizune. Sure enough, the combined strength of the Clones were more than enough for the seven of them together. The band trodded back upstairs and outside the Hokage's office. He called back the Clones as he took the full weight, making it seem it was him all along. He used his elbow to open the door and walked right in.

"Phew! That was a good work out." Puffed Naruto. Before he could hear a thank you from Shizune, all he heard was a gasp and a yelp, almost simultaneously. Naruto peered past the box of files, to see Shizune sitting on the Hokage's chair, figiting with something under the desk, then sat like nothing happened. "Are you okay, Shizune nee-chan?" "Oh, y-yes... I...uh...accidently dropped a stack of papers." Shizune said, trying to act natural. "Oh, ummm, just sit that box on the desk here." Naruto obeyed, and huffed the giant box onto the table. But before he could relax his heavy arms, he scrubbed his hands on a pool of sticky liquid, spilled on the desk. He investigated by running his fingers along it, and holding it against the light.

"What's this?" He asked curiously. Shizune gasped under her breathe. "Oh, I know this stuff. Ero-Sennin taught me a thing or two about women, and threw this in. It's the stuff girls squirt out when they cum." It took Naruto a few seconds to do the math, between girls, female ejaculation and Shizune. "Shizune nee-chan? Where you masturbating while I was gone?" Saying this with a hint of stupidity. On looking in Shizune, she was looking away from Naruto's eye contact and was blushing almost as worse as Hinata when she was around Naruto. She sighed, preparing herself for the hardship she'll face.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. I thought you would be away longer, giving me time to conceal the evidence, but it appears I was wrong, and have been caught red-handed." Shizune explained.

"More like wet-handed." Naruto joked, instantly raising a smile from Shizune.

"Promise you won't tell Tsunade-sama." Shizune said being serious now. "If she discovers I've been taking time out of my work to be pleasuring myself, I'll be in severe trouble."

"Sure, if on one condition." Shizune prepared for the worse.

"You want me to buy you ramen?" She asked innocently.

"Nah, I got more than enough for that." Naruto said. "I just wanna ask you a question. Who were you thinking of while doing it?" Shizune's face reddened even further. She tried thinking on her feet to Naruto's question.

"Ummmm...why this sudden question, Naruto-kun?" Shizune asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Just wanna know. I look up to you as a big sister, and I thought I'd ask who your dream guy is." On looking at Shizune's eyes, they were filled with worry. "Hey, I promise I won't tell a soul outside these walls." Shizune looked up at him.

"Do you mean it?" She asked. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry, I never go back on my promises!" Naruto said confidently. Shizune breathed in and then out, trying to relax herself.

"It was you, Naruto-kun. I was thinking of you doing it to me." Shizune said slowly and more embarassingly. Naruto gaped at this sudden outburst. Shizune looked to be sad with telling this, with her eyes focussed on the ground in sadness. Naruto decided to comfort her. He walked past the desk and placed an arm around Shizune.

"Hey, that's more good news than bad." Naruto said happily. "I know I have a wide range of girls to choose from, Sakura-chan especially, but I think you would be a perfect girl, Shizune nee-chan." Shizune opened her eyes wide in amazement.

"B-But Naruto-kun. I am much older than you. I cannot imagine what kind of relationship would unfold if we start professing our love to other people. Tsunade would be displeased, Sakura would never stop punching you." Shizune said in worry. "Besides, it is Leaf law that the age gap between two lovers must be seven years, otherwise they will face extreme punishment. We're almost fifteen years apart." Naruto moaned in annoyance.

"Well, what say I give you something to remember me by?" Asked Naruto as his grin returned.

"What's that?" Then without thinking, Naruto approached Shizune and kissed her fully on the lips. She almost fainted with this surprise, but withstood it and returned the kiss. Soon they separated. Then, Shizune too did something unexpected: she began unlacing her sash that tied her gown, making it go limp, and Naruto easily spotted her left breast hanging out. "I-I don't know how to say this, Naruto-kun. But I'd like to go a step further." Naruto immediately grew hot as Shizune's gown hung all the way back on Tsunade's chair, and fully revealing her breasts and panties. Her breasts were rather small, compared to most thirty year olds, but they look to be really smooth and delicate. And her panties were a white thong that was already wet from her masturbation earlier.

"D-Do we have time? Tsunade could pop in right now and catch us." Naruto said, worrying over Shizune. She smiled at this.

"It's okay. It is half past six in the morning. Tsunade always arrives at eight o' clock. That I know for certain." Naruto smiled once again, as he removed his jacket and t-shirt, showing off his muscular build and letting the First Hokage's charm dangle on his chest. Shizune blushed at the sight. Naruto lunged forward again, kissing Shizune slowly and passionately as possible. While doing this Naruto caressed her breasts, making her moan in ecstacy. Soon they separated again and Naruto continued by sucking on her breast. She gasped slowly. "Oh, Naruto. You're so good." She whispered.

"Yeah, I got some tips from Ero-Sennin. I never knew I'd be a one-hit wonder though." Naruto said, with his mouth away from her breast to talk. Then he continued. The pleasure Shizune was feeling was none she ever felt before. She was giving moan after moan every time Naruto's tongue even came close to her nipple. It was soon that Naruto decided to switch positions. He kicked off his boots and yanked down his under-garments, giving Shizune a full view of Naruto's cock. He sat up on the Hokage's desk for Shizune to suck his dick.

"Wow, Naruto, it's so big. I don't know if I can fit my whole mouth in it." Shizune said playfully while stroking it, giving Naruto shivers down his spine. Naruto laughed at this, and then cringed as Shizune began to suck on Naruto's large cock.

"Ughhh! Shizune nee-chan!" Naruto groaned in pleasure. It was truly arousing watching Shizune bouncing her head up and down onto his cock, which made it all the more sooner for him to cum. Soon, he was beginning to get a tingly feeling in his crotch. "Ughh! Shizune! I'm cumming!" He moaned. Then, like a river bursting it's bank, Naruto released his semen deep into Shizune's throat. To gasp for breathe, Shizune retreated, giving a slight cough, from Naruto's sudden burst.

"Are you okay, Nee-chan?" Naruto asked worriedly. She had layers and layers of the sticky substance running down her mouth.

"Oh, yes." Shizune said with a smile. She then gathered all the semen together and drank it all up with a single gulp. "Mmmm, your milk tastes great, Naruto-kun."

"Now it's my turn to pleasure you." Naruto said happily. Shizune sat back down on the Hokage's seat and removed her white thong to reveal her more sensitive vagina. Naruto kneeled down to it and started rubbing it. "Oh, this is my first time seeing one of them." While rubbing, Shizune breathed hard with the sensation. Then, Naruto licked it, to see what kind of reaction there would be. Shizune moaned very loudly, clutching the sides of her chair. If the place wasn't empty, there'd be curiosity as to who was making such foul noises. "Heh-he. Sorry, I guess that was a bit rough."

"No, Naruto-kun. Harder, do it harder." Shizune whispered, trying to catch her breathe. Then, Naruto stuck his full tongue into Shizune's vagina, licking the clitoris with every wag. "Aghhhh! N-Naruto-kun! You're excellent!" She wrapped his legs around Naruto, keeping her feet against his back. Naruto continued the assault on her pussy, making sure to pleasure her as long as possible. Soon, Shizune started to feel the same pleasure in her vagina than before. "N-Naruto-kun! I'm cumming!!" Then, from her vagina came a gush of liquid, that sprayed on Naruto.

"Heh, that was quite a lot. You sure do masturbate often, huh?" Naruto said cunningly, while wiping away the ooze. Shizune coiled into a ball into the Hokage's seat.

"I've never had anyone lick me before." Shizune whispered in ecstasy. "That was incredible." Naruto approached her.

"Well, if what Ero-Sennin taught me's right, we still got one more thing to do." He said. Then Shizune widened her eyes.

"You mean ...fuck?" Shizune said, trying to avoid the last word. Naruto pondered a moment.

"He kinda called it sexual intercourse, but I guess that's good enough." Shizune blushed even further.

"I'm not sure. I've never had a man's cock into me before." She said, while curled up in a ball.

"It'll be fine, Shizune nee-chan. I'll do it as slowly as possible. Okay?" Naruto said, stroking her neck comfortably. She smiled.

"Yes! Let's do it." She said nodding her head. She sat herself on top of the Hokage's desk, and spread her legs far. She stroked her vagina briefly, to prepare it. Naruto bent over Shizune and gave her a long kiss, and then slowly, his large cock entered Shizune. She gave a loud scream as Naruto's full penis was entered into the lovable Shizune.

"Is it too sore?" Naruto asked in worry.

"No! Keep going, Naruto-kun." Shizune screamed in pleasure. Naruto retracted and then entered again, making Shizune scream in more pleasure. Soon the cycle continued slowly and gently. "Ugh! Faster, Naruto-kun! Rip me apart!" Obediantly, Naruto started going faster, making every thrust a very pinnacle of pleasure. Continually, Naruto began to groan at the physical pleasure, while Shizune screamed with the internal pleasure. While this was happening, Naruto and Shnizune kissed each other passionately. Soon, Shizune screamed louder as she began squirting again.

"Ughh! Shizune nee-chan! I'm gonna cum again!" Naruto warned.

"Yes, fill me with your cum, Naruto-kun!" She screamed. "Let me bear your child!" Then, without a second thought, Naruto released his semen straight into Shizune. She could feel it writhe inside her and shoot straight for her womb. Soon, both were tired out. Naruto rested on Shizune's breasts while both were panting frantically. "You were amazing...Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, double goes for you." Naruto puffed. "I love you, nee-chan." Shizune gasped and smiled.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun." She whispered as she held Naruto in her arms.

They seen the time to be thirty minutes past seven already. They feared of any one arriving early, so they dressed back into their clothes.

"You know, Naruto-kun, just because we cannot be together, doesn't mean we can't love each other." Shizune pointed out.

"I dunno. Won't people get suspicious? A teenage-boy running around with a grown woman?"

"We can keep it secret. Like meet each other here everyday. Or after our workload." Naruto smiled.

"Sure, we can keep doing this everyday, if you want." Shizune giggled.

"Of course. I enjoyed our time together."

Tsunade walked in half an hour later, to see Naruto and Shizune standing by the Hokage's desk with everything sorted for her.

"All ready, Tsunade-sama." They said in unison. Tsunade deemed this as suspicious.

"You two are unusually happy today." Tsunade said.

"Just one of those days." Naruto said happily. "Oh, and how long do I need to keep doing this, baa-chan? My hands hurt." Tsunade did a few mental calculations.

"Well the vase you smashed takes around the average Shinobi's weekly salary four times. So, four weeks." Tsunade explained. Outside, Naruto felt pain at the fact he has to wake up at six ' o clock for a month, but inside he was dancing with joy as he could be with Shizune longer. Personally, inside is what counted. 


	12. InoSai: Dry Your Tears

**InoSai - Dry Your Tears**

It had only been a week since Asuma's death. His murderer, a member of Akatsuki named Hidan, was now meeting a fate worse than death. Ino, Asuma's student, was standing over his grave, and laid a large bouquet of roses to pay her respects. She wore, instead of her usual attire, a pink t-shirt with a small blue mini-skirt. Inside she felt like crying her eyes out, over missing her teacher so much. The stale smell of his cigarettes, his kind and gentle atmosphere, and the fact that you can tell him almost anything. Then she heard grass crumble under the weight of somebody. Startled by the sudden appearance of an unknown stranger, she turned around swiftly with a gasp, to see none other than a familiar acquaintance: Sai.

"Oh! Sai-kun! You startled me." Ino said with relief. "I thought you were one of the Akatsuki trying to kidnap me."

"There is nothing to fear with me." Sai said calmly. He took a few steps to get beside Ino, and looked into the name of the tombstone she was mourning at. "This is the grave of your Sensei?" Ino nodded in remorse.

"He was killed on a mission to apprehend an Akatsuki member." Ino explained sadly. "If I'd have been there sooner, I would have saved him." At the last part, she suddenly broke down. She cried silent tears, with a few loud hiccups and falling to her knees. Sai turned to her.

"Why do you cry?" Ino asked with no sense of pity.

"Because I'm sad inside." Ino cried. "I miss my Sensei so much." Then she gave another cry. Sai, started to feel sorry for the crying girl before her, so he bent down to her level.

"Ino-san...I know I am not an expert on comforting words. But, I know your Sensei will be proud of you for standing up against his killer. Also he will be saddened by your greaving for him. He would've wanted you to have been happy." Sai said with comfort. Ino stopped her crying, tears running down her eyes, looking deep into Sai's.

"I-I never knew you were this sweet...Sai-kun..." Ino whispered.

"Being around Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan does that to you, Ino-san." Sai explained with his rather cute smile. Ino seeing an opportunity, decided to thank him, with a kiss. She leaped forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and locked lips with the cute boy. Startling him at first, but remembering his training with the human emotions, he accepted his kiss, by placing his arms around her. They stayed in position for five seconds when Ino separated.

"S-Sai-kun. I was thinking...if you'd like to come back to my place? I'd love it if we can take our relationship to the next level." Ino said nervously. Sai gaped. He knew what she was referring to. Thanfully, Sai had studied the "Sacred Art of Human Interaction." which gave him useful information on how to have sex and other love fantasies.

"I-Ino-San. Should we really do such a sensitive act? Doing such things may cause you to grow a child." Sai warned. Ino smiled.

"Having a child with you would be the biggest honour any girl could have." Ino said. "You can always tell me to go away and never speak to you again. But at least consider my feelings for you." Sai pondered a moment, and then gave his cute smile.

"Very well. But I sincerely hope you do not fall pregnant. Sakura-chan will be most displeased." Sai said, while imagining Sakura punching him.

"Oh, we can forget about her. She's got Naruto-kun, which is more than enough." Ino said spitefully. Sai laughed.

"I suppose so. May we be going?" Sai asked.

"Sure." Ino said. Soon after paying her last respects to the deceased Asuma, they went across town. The sunset that loomed over the hidden Leaf, reflected off Ino, making her look more beautiful. Sai gave a smile as to how lucky he had been for a girl to like , they arrived at the Yamanaka household, which was the Yamanaka flower store. It was a two-floored, wide house that looked as though the inside was just as large.

"Ino-san. Your residence is a flower store?" Sai complimented.

"Yeah, I hope it's not a problem. We can always hire a love hotel." Ino said.

"Oh, no. That won't be necessary." Sai said.

"Luckily, both my parents are out. And the store's closed on weekends. So it's all the more better for us." Sai smiled.

"Something tells me this will be quite interesting." He said. The two lovers entered, where most of the store's flowers were on display. They went past the counter and up the stairs. There were about three or four bedrooms. Ino walked through the second one on the left, which was evidently her room. The room held many assortments of flower decorations: flower jars on top of bookcases, on top of chest-of-drawers, and even the wallpaper had a flower design. The bed was the only un-flowery accessory in the room, being a double bed with pink coverings.

"What do you think? It's not what most boys expect, but I like it." Ino said happily.

"Ino-san...there is a feeling crawling in my head you have a natural liking for flowers." Sai said rather stunned by the layout of the room. Ino gave him a concerned look. "I like it." Ino laughed.

"That's a little better than what Shikamaru and Choji had to say." Ino said. At that moment, Sai couldn't help but imagine the three of them doing threesome sex with Ino sucking Choji's cock while Shikamaru penetrated her vagina. "Well, what say we get started?" Sai immediately snapped back into reality, to see Ino beginning to take off her pink t-shirt, revealing her nice large slender breasts. Sai widened his eyes in astonishment.

"Ino-san..." He said in wonder. Ino began playing with them by stroking them hard.

"What do you think? Larger than Sakura's?" Ino asked. Sai couldn't really judge, since he never seen Sakura naked at all, nor does he have any interest in her.

"Definately." Sai lied. If this was his first time meeting Ino, he'd probably have said: "I've seen bigger." which would've ruined it for Sai. Ino giggled.

"I'm loving you already." Ino said in a loving way. She walked forward and kissed Sai in the lips, making sure her tongue was caressing his. Sai knew what to do in that situation, and started to take over in stroking Ino's breasts, making her moan in delight. Ino separated to get some air, much to her disatisfaction. But Sai continued by sucking on Ino's nipples. Ino felt the sensation and moaned even louder.

"I think I hit the right spot." Thought Sai mentally. Sai continued by using his tongue more, and making sure to balance each breast out, moved to the other when finished with the other. Ino, now wanting to take the spot of power, took Sai by the shoulders, flipped him round, making him land on her bed, and started to crawl on him in a sexual manner.

"Now it's my turn." Said Ino in a loving way. Sai was startled at first, with Ino's actions, but was calm again, with Ino lying on top of him. She then began to take off Sai's chest-high top, revealing his nice slender pale body. Ino was fully turned on by this, and began to kiss and lick his torso. If Sai had guessed, he'd say she licked every inch of his body. But he didn't mind, but merely succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure, by moaning with every lick.

"Ughh! Ino-san!" Sai groaned with great effort. "Were you always this good in pleasuring men?" Ino gave a soft laugh.

"Not really. This is my first time. I'm just improvising what I seen in the movies." She whispered. Sai laughed, but at the same time sighed in relief, since he, in a way, wanted Ino's first time to be with himself. Moving on from Sai's torso, Ino burrowed down into Sai's abdomen area, pulling down his pants and underwear simultaneously. She gasped with anticipation at the sight of Sai's cock: it was already rock solid with Ino's licking, and what was better, it was bigger than she imagined, and was trembling with excitement that soon, this large cock was to enter her. "You have a nice dick, Sai-kun."

"Thank you, Ino-san. I take great pride in having such a large dick." Sai said with his natural smile. Ino giggled and took the whole cock into her mouth. Sai gasped in pleasure as Ino was beginning to suck on it, rubbing her lips against it's thick mass. The more times she went down on it, the more she was longing for it to be in her. "Ughh! Ino-san! I'm ready to burst!" And without a second's pause, Sai's semen squirted into Ino's mouth, some flowing out of it onto her naked breasts, while some were swallowed by Ino.

"Mmmmm. Your semen tastes amazing, Sai-kun." Ino moaned in pleasure, making sure to savour every drop.

"It tastes that good?" Sai asked, while holding a sample of his semen, with his index finger, in confusion. Ino, wanting to play with Sai longer, took Sai's hand and started licking the finger the semen was on. Sai blushed as Ino looked up at Sai in a sexual way.

"Want to go all the way?" She asked seductively. The mere sight of her, made Sai do his "fake smile" and regain his hardness once again.

"Of course." He said. "You did suck my dick. I see it fitting to suck your pussy." Ino giggled and lied down beside Sai, removing her skirt. Soon she was down to her purple underwear, which she left Sai to undress. He pulled them down right to her feet, and threw them with the rest of the clothes. Ino spread her legs wide enough to suggest a full 180 degree split. Sai admired Ino's pussy: a nice virgin vagina, with the extra hint of it being shaved. Sai blushed some more.

"I was saving this for Sasuke-kun. But since he's not coming back, it's all yours." Ino said without remorse to her former crush. Sai approached, with a will to please. He began by using both his index and middle finger to rub it, making Ino squeal. Once this loving torment was done, Sai began using his tongue to pleasure Ino's clitoris, making sure every lick counted. Ino was in a fit of screams, moans and heavy breathing with every new lick that touched her delicate pussy. Once the longest scream took place, Ino's juices flowed out. Onto the bed sheets and some on Sai's face. This was the indication to stop in Sai's teachings.

"Sai-kun...that was incredible. I never knew you would be this good." Ino said, stroking her vagina even more, trying to stop her juices.

"I came across a few books that taught me a few tips." Sai said. "Plus, I had extra inspiration from Naruto-kun. He gave me a few pornographic videos, saying it'll come in handy when pleasing a girl. I never thought it would be useful until now." Ino laughed to herself.

"Thank God for Naruto-kun, then." Ino said happily. At this point, Ino leaned forward and kissed Sai on the lips again. "You will fuck me, right?" Sai raised his eyebrows, but smiled to keep Ino happy.

"Of course." Sai said calmly. Ino smiled and lay back, widening her legs again.

"Well, come on then." Ino said seducively. Sai leaned over Ino, pressing his body against hers, and steadily, he pressed down his cock into Ino's pussy. She gave a soft scream, even though Sai entered gently. "Harder! Do it harder!" Sai obeyed, and swung his hips into Ino again, this time harder. Ino gave another scream as she wrapped her arms around Sai's neck. Sai continued the thrusting into Ino with her screaming wildly. During the midst of the hot actions, Sai began kissing Ino, making her screams slightly muffled. Then their mouths separated. "Ughhh! Sai-kun! I wouldn't want any other guy being my first!" She said this while rubbing her tits. Sai gave a smile despite his exhaustion. Then Sai began to get the feeling in his crotch once more.

"Ino-san! I'm cumming!" Sai yelled, and two seconds later, Sai released his semen deep into Ino's pussy. Sai gave one last thrust before finally stopping. Ino massaged her belly, practically feeling the semen crawl inside her.

"You were amazing, Sai-kun." Ino said while massaging Sai's head.

"I wouldn't want any other girl being my first either...Ino." Sai said, deliberately removing her honourifix, and made Ino all the more happy. She then hugged her new boyfriend.

"I love you, Sai." Ino said, removing his honourifix too.

"I love you too." For Ino, she knew that she did her Sensei proud.

The next day rolled in pretty fast, and Sai and Ino continued their sexual acts late through the night. So late that they slept in and made Naruto and Sakura wait for Sai on the bridge at the lake.

"How long's he gonna take?" Asked Naruto with annoyance. "We've been waiting half an hour."

"Wait another five minutes, and if he doesn't show up, we'll go alone." Sakura suggested, with a feverent hint in her eyes, and a cheesy smile to her face. Naruto smiled equally.

"Sai, for your sake, you better be ill." Naruto said. But to both their dismay, before they could run off on their mission alone, Sai came running to the bridge with Naruto and Sakura facing away.

"Sorry I'm late, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan." Sai said, in a tired voice. The both of them growled in annoyance, that when they didn't have Sai they were complaining, and when they had Sai, they weren't.

"You took your time...Sai." Naruto said spinning round, to see that Sai had brought along Ino too.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun, Sakura." Ino said like nothing was wrong. Ino then surprised both of them by kissing Sai hard on the lips and running off to do her own stuff. Sai sighed lovingly.

"Ino-san is really a nice girl, isn't that right?" Sai said. He looked over to see Naruto and Sakura disgusted by this image.

"I really didn't need to see that." Naruto said. Sai gave his fake smile as they went off together.


	13. NaruSaku: True Feelings

NaruSaku - True Feelings

"What truly matters is your feelings for Naruto..."

That was the words ringing in Sakura's ears as she climbed what seemed like an endless staircase to Naruto's apartment room. She wanted to see Naruto a while now and see what Naruto truly felt on his feelings towards her, but she couldn't get the chance, with his training and his victory over the Akatsuki members. Now was the perfect opportunity, now with his arm healed and the criminal organization quietened down. She finally arrived at Naruto's door, ever dreading what his answers to her questions will be.

"I have to make sure his feelings are just as strong as mine..." Thought Sakura timidly. She took a gulp, and a deep breathe as her hand knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal the cheery figure of Naruto. Dressed in his casual attire (Just like Sakura.), consisting of a black t-shirt, with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf embedded on it, and orange trousers which he normally wore, albeit the ninja tool bags.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan!" Was Naruto's first words. She could tell almost immediately seeing her on his porch made Naruto's day, since it was unusual and often meant something. "What brings you 'round here?"

"Mmmmm, c-can I come in?" Asked Sakura rather embarrassingly. She had the urge to run away and hope Naruto forgets it, as soon as he raised his eyebrow. But rather than just asking a "Why?" or a "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Naruto spaced away from the door, granting her access.

"Sure, c'mon in." Sakura timidly entered, trying to control her inner self from screaming "Step one: accomplished!!!" Removing her knee-high boots, Sakura's feet got comfortable with Naruto's flooring. "Want some tea?"

"Ummm...sure. But when did you get tea?" Asked Sakura, a bit more focussed now.

"I don't. Kakashi-Sensei brings me the stuff you make for 'em, saying "The stuff you drink isn't good for you. Try drinking tea", like I mean to drink it. But since you're here and all, you can have some." Naruto explained. While Naruto busied himself in the kitchen, trying to formulate a problematic solution to brewing the concoction, Sakura looked around Naruto's living area that was his house. In his bedroom, was the usual messy state. His bed half-made, half-eaten ramen occupying the floors, and even dirty clothes piling itself on Naruto's chest-of-drawers.

"Man, Naruto, you'd think someone would clean up after you." Sakura thought to herself. Before she could at least dispose of a few rubbish she felt a shock pass her body.

"Why are you in my bedroom, Sakura-chan?" Asked Naruto in his usual manner. Sakura flinched in fright and spun around to see Naruto with a mug of tea.

"I...umm...just wanted to have a look around, that's all." She said nervously. She took the tea, and took a small sip from it. She enjoyed the flavour, crediting Naruto on how she takes tea.

"Not much to see here." Said Naruto. "So why you wanna come in all of a sudden?" Sakura's heart leapt. now remembering why she came. She tried to sum up her words in all in one go, but it proved difficult for her, under this amount of pressure. But, she took a deep breathe, and got her words together.

"What do you think of me...Naruto." Sakura said quietly enough for Naruto to make out.

"Hmmm?" Mumbled Naruto. He paused for a moment. "I think you're an awesome friend. If there's anyone who's my best friend in the village, it's you. That's kinda why I ask you out on dates all the time. But why'd you ask?" Asking the last part in hesitance. She summed up all the things he said thus far and felt a wave of relief spread through her body. On sipping her last ounce of tea, she laid it aside and approached Naruto. Thinking that he set Sakura off, Naruto braced himself for one of Sakura's painful punches. But instead of feeling pain, he felt a soft touch to his body. On dropping his guard, Naruto's heart stopped at the sight of Sakura hugging him tightly.

"Naruto...you have no idea what that means to me..." She whispered softly. Sakura looked up to the surprised Naruto, who was doing everything in his grasp to conceal his wildest fantasies, who returned a loving smile.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden, huh?" He asked gently.

"Captain Yamato didn't tell you all about the incident, when you went into your Fox form, did he?" She said with an equal gentleness. Naruto tensioned slightly at the thought. "I had lost all hope in trying to become as good as you. But Captain Yamato told me that my feelings for you was what truly mattered."

"F-Feelings...?" Naruto said with a stunned look. "Sakura-chan...you don't mean..." Before Naruto could go through the torture of uttering that word, Sakura placed a few fingers on his lips gently.

"Yes. I didn't realise it when I met you, but...now I know for sure. I love you, Naruto." Sakura said with confidence at the last part. Naruto's face lit up in utter redness.

"Sakura-chan! You've no idea how happy that makes me!" Naruto said in bliss. At that, both pulled each other together and kissed passionately. Only to gasp for breathe did they separate. Sakura walked over to Naruto's bedside, sat down on it and began removing her red vest. "W-What're you doing?"

"Well, don't you want to really prove you love me?" She asked. "You do love me, don't you?" Adding a hint of her ferocious temper to the end. Naruto gaped, but relaxed himself, knowing the fact he will soon be exploring his loved one's body, a factor three years ago wouldn't have been possible. With her vest off, she proceeded in taking off her beige t-shirt, which was worn underneath, revealing her pink bra, that was keeping her now firm breasts together. Naruto felt a tsunami of heat overwhelm him. Any hotter, and blood will overflow from his nose. "I hope it's not too revealing."

"Oh, no, no. It looks good on yah." Naruto stuttered while removing his own t-shirt, showing off his naked torso. Sakura too blushed at this. Continuing with their love-making, Naruto sat beside Sakura and kissed her, lying her down onto the bed, while caressing her breasts under the bra. To aid Naruto further, she reached to her back and unclipped the bra, and allowed it to slide from her shoulders. Now going from kissing Sakura, Naruto proceeded to suck on her breasts, making Sakura quiver in ecstasy.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura whispered to her new love.

"I hope I'm not too rough." Naruto said, whilst pausing on the licking.

"Do it harder." Sakura said with a smile. Obediently, Naruto began licking and sucking her breasts as hard as possible, especially using his tongue to play around with her nipples, making them erect. Sakura enjoyed every motion Naruto gave on her sensitive breasts, but decided it was time for her to pleasure him. She took Naruto by the back of his shoulders and laid him down onto the comfortable spot of his bed. There, she began to take Naruto's pants and underwear off, revealing his stiff, yet large cock. She played around with it for a brief second. "You're cock's huge, Naruto. I hope I can get my whole mouth in it in my first go." Naruto laughed lightly.

"I know you can do it, Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura took the penis she pleasured right into her mouth. It was a perfect fit, as Sakura moaned in ecstasy and Naruto groaned at the strain. From there, she sucked is as hard as she could, trying to make her new love come fast on their first sex experience. "That feels awesome, Sakura-chan. I think I'm gonna come!" Sakura didn't cease the sucking, but instead, used her tongue also to lick the bottom part of his cock to further the pleasuring. It only took two seconds of this additional action, that Sakura was engulfed in Naruto's hot sticky semen. It flowed out of Naruto, right on her face and body, in which she licked clean. Naruto panted briefly.

"I hope that wasn't bad for my first blowjob." Sakura said while blushing.

"No way, Sakura-chan. That was the best feeling ever. Now it's your turn." Naruto said amongst his panting. Taking Sakura by the shoulders, he did the same to her that she did to him, by first kissing his lover, and pulling off her royal blue skirt and pink underwear, sliding down now, Naruto aimed to please Sakura by licking her pussy.

"Please be gentle down there." Sakura said rather embarrassingly. Naruto smiled.

"I'll do my best." Naruto said confidently. At first, he used two of his fingers to rub Sakura's clitoris gently, as she commanded. Even that gently, she gasped at the pleasure. Taking it to the next level, he pushed his fingers right into her vagina. She almost screamed at the sudden increase in love-making.

"Naruto...it feels so good." Sakura screamed lovingly. She clenched the covers that lay under her, the pleasure was that good. Suddenly, she felt an even greater shiver up her spine, as Naruto began licking her clitoris simultaneously. Sakura arched her back and screamed louder at Naruto's sexual actions on her sensitive spot, while panting frantically. "N-Naruto! I'm cumming!" And just as she warned, with a loud scream, came a river of her juices, that splattered all over Naruto's face.

"Heh-he. That was quite a lot." Naruto laughed while rubbing the juices away. Sakura gave a little shiver to herself to stop her juices, then gathered herself together.

"That was incredible, Naruto..." She whispered. Naruto gave a smile.

"Well, the fun isn't over yet, Sakura-chan. You know what's next." Naruto said. Sakura gave a serious look to Naruto.

"Naruto, if anything goes wrong, you'll promise you'll look after me...right?" Sakura said sternly, making sure Naruto had understood fully that once they did what was about to be done, the aftermath will be more severe. Naruto, instead of thinking twice, placed two hands on both sides of Sakura's cheeks lovingly.

"Hey, you know I'll always look after you. Even if you become pregnant, I'll make sure you're the happiest girl in Konoha." Naruto said happily.

"Promise?"

"This time, it's a promise I'm gonna keep!" At that, Sakura broke from Naruto's grip, and hugged him closely.

"Naruto...you were always better than Sasuke-kun..." Naruto did a mental cheer as the love he was fighting for finally loves him. Before Naruto could enjoy the hug, Sakura lay back on the bed and spread her legs apart, revealing her soaked vagina. "Well, hope you're ready, Naruto, 'cus we're going all the way." Naruto gave a grin and laid himself over his lover. Giving a brief kiss, Naruto aimed his dick straight for Sakura's pussy. Naruto's tip was rubbing against Sakura's clitoris, giving Sakura a brief moan, before becoming a loud scream when the entire dick was engulfed in Sakura's entrance. "N-Naruto! Please go more gently..."

"Sure." Naruto groaned at his own pressure. Taking his cock out slowly, he re-entered more gently. Still, with this more gentle approach, Sakura was still giving scream after scream of ecstasy, clutching to Naruto's neck.

"Naruto! It feels so good! Do me harder!" She screamed. Picking up the pace and setting up a rhythm, Naruto began a chorus of screaming from Sakura with every motion set into her. Soon, Naruto had a tingling sensation in his crotch just like before.

"S-Sakura-chan! I'm...cumming!" Naruto yelled in warning.

"It's okay, Naruto! Fill me up with your cum!" As the tingling sensation grew evermore, so did the ever-growing eruption of Naruto's penis. With screams coming from both ends, Naruto released his semen deep into Sakura's vagina. Both panted frantically for breathe, as Naruto rested at the side of Sakura.

"Naruto, I know you'll keep your promise." Sakura whispered.

"I'll keep both of them. You know that." Now remembering Naruto's other promise, Sakura smiled to herself.

"I love you, Naruto..." Sakura whispered, while resting her head on Naruto's chest.

"I love you too, Sakura."

Over the next few weeks, Sakura decided to make herself a resident in Naruto's house, even bossing him to clean the place for him, a command Naruto didn't think twice over. One day, Naruto had returned to his house from a day of training, there he seen Sakura, as happy as can be.

"Hey, Sakura. You look happy today." Naruto said happily.

"Oh, Naruto, I've got some great news!" Sakura said as if she was the happiest girl in the world. Naruto flinched, thinking over at their sex session a few weeks previously, but remained calm at the suspense. "So good it's almost life-changing." Naruto gave a look of fear at this. "Naruto, I-"

"We're so doomed!!" Naruto yelled and fainted on the spot.

"Doomed?" Sakura asked to herself. "All I wanted to say was I learned a new Jutsu." 


	14. PainKonan: Reason for Fighting

PainxKonan - Reason for Fighting

It was not long after the fight and victory over his Sensei, Jiraiya, that the enigmatic figure that was Pain, standing in his vast tower in Amegakure, the Village of Rain. Looking down upon the raining village, Pain had sensed a feeling of victory over this village, for now they see him as a god. Just before he could admire the view any longer, a flurry of paper sheets blew across the wind, and on the platform behind him, forming his life-long partner: Konan.

"Nagato, it is time to leave." She said while bowing down. "Madara expects the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki in our grasp soon." Pain took in a deep breathe and turned to Konan.

"Konan..." Pain started off.

"Yes, Nagato?" Asked Konan while lowering her head.

"Akatsuki. Why did you join this organization?" Pain asked without emotion.

"You know, for the love of you." Konan said formally. "You and I have been friends since roaming these streets from war, and I would never let you take revenge on the ninja without me having involvment." Pain remained still.

"And do you love Negato? Or do you love the god Pain?" Pain asked. Konan didn't hesitate in answering.

"The love of Negato." Konan said. Pain approached slowly, Konan readied herself for the worst.

"Then as an Akatsuki member, it is my duty to make your goal met." Pain said without emotion. Taking Konan by the shoulder, she was led to her feet once more, in full eye contact with her superior. Without making a reply, Konan was pulled forward, and given a kiss by Pain. She felt her body rise with a sense of lust, with the both fully wet from the rain. They separate as Konan gave a small smile.

"There is more I wish to have." Konan said shyly. "I want to make love to you. But we need the Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki, otherwise..." Pain placed a finger on her lips.

"Madara will not tell me how I run my Organization. The Nine-Tailed Jinchuuriki will be ours once I have done internal business." Pain said, leading Konan inside into the tower that was the holding point of many of his bodies, needed for the Six Paths of Pain. Entering the room Konan calls her room, she continued in kissing Pain violently. Then, Pain separated briefly. "Shinra Tensei!" Using his signature move, he blew Konan gently to her bed, where she made a soft landing. "We shall do this properly. You shall get everything you desire from me." Pain said this whilst removing his Akatsuki jacket and headband, revealing his pierced torso and less sinister face.

"As you command, Negato." Konan said still having her formal tone on her. Being more focussed than she was, she removed her articles of clothing; her Akatsuki coat, sandals and trousers, revealing nothing but her bra and underwear. Pain didn't seem fazed at the extent of her nakedness. Pain too was utterly naked, with his penis very hard - despite being emotionally unscathed, his body still reacted. "Please pleasure my breasts, Negato."

"As you wish." Pain approached her bed, and took off her bra, revealing her large breasts. Still unscathed, Pain began to lick and suck on her breasts, recieving pleasurable moans from Konan. The nipples were getting erect from Pain's licking, biting and sucking. "Is that enough for you?"

"Yes." She said, whilst massaging her vagina from under her underwear. "Now, let me pleasure your dick, Negato."

"Very well." Pain said willingly. Presenting his large, yet unpierced, cock in front of his teammate, Konan began to savour it.

"You have a nice dick, Negato." She said with lust over the cock. Without holding back, Konan began to suck it roughly, leaving no actions left unsaid. Every thrust from Konan made her all the more lusting for Pain's cum to come splashing out. Despite Pain not feeling the strain of his semen building, he still had the urge to do as Konan insisted.

"Konan, I'm ready to come." Pain warned, unaffected by the tension. And at once, the cock filled Konan's mouth with a river of semen, splashing down into her mouth and all over her breasts.

"That was amazing, Negato." Konan said lovingly. "Please, fuck my vagina, will you?" Pain still remained calm and collected, even through all that was done so far.

"I will." Pain said again in a calm tone of his. Konan stripped herself of her underwear, revealing her very tight vagina. Pain leaned over his loving partner, as Konan felt the piercings on his body jab into her, and she brought Pain forward into a kiss. Slowly, Pain aimed his penis straight for Konan's vagina, and rammed it forward, giving Konan a loud scream.

"Negato!! That feels so good!" Konan screamed, not having the experience of having sex with Pain before. Faster, Pain starting thrusting forward into Konan's pussy, ever more giving her wild screams. Pain kept the wild thrusting into her partner, while playing with her breasts and kissing her, all to pleasure the origami mistress.

"Konan, I'm coming." Pain warned.

"Yes! Fill me with your cum!" Commanded Konan pleasurably. And with one last thrust, Pain ejaculated straight into Konan's womb, releasing wild screams from Konan. Still untired, Pain released his cock from Konan, as the latter, still human, was tired out. "That was incredible, Negato." Pain looked into the eyes of Konan, as Konan looked into the Rinnegan'd eyes of Pain.

"You know that love, in the wrong hands, leads to war." Pain said. "Just like any other reason for fighting."

"I know full well, Negato." Konan started. "But it is the love for you that I want." Pain remained emotionless.

"I suppose." Pain said. "Love is a complex emotion after all."


	15. SasuIno: Kidnapped?

**SasuIno - Kidnapped?**

Darkness surrounded the beautiful Kunoichi, namely Ino Yamanaka, with the light of the moon scarcely making her out. She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. All she remembered was walking across the forest, looking for flowers for her shop, then suddenly, she felt her head get dizzy, possibly from a Genjutsu, and she collpased to the ground. Then when she woke up, she was here. She looked to be in a cell of some kind, with a steel door locked tight. Her hands were tied with ropes behind her back which were tied to a wall, and her ankles were tied together as well, so she couldn't escape. To add to the humiliation, her mouth was invaded by a cloth, acting as a gag; she tried screaming many times for her kidnappers to release her at once, but her murphled cries were just as a mute swan would do in the same situation. She tried to struggle, but the ropes were too tight. Until, there came a few voices from behind the door leading outside.

"She's in there." Said a rather dark and hideous voice.

"I don't know why you kidnapped her if you don't want to use her against Konoha." Said a more calmer and more relaxed voice.

"Zetsu..." Said a very familiar voice. "I have no intention of harming this girl, or using her for our own benefit. I took her for personal reasons."

"Still stupid if you ask me." Said the dark voice.

"You are dismissed." The familiar voice said. Then, the door opened with an eerie metallic creak. Fear engulfed Ino. The figure's appearance was disguised by the darkness of the room. He took many slow steps toward the frightened Ino as she tried to move away from the approaching menace. She tried screaming even louder, but her cries were just the same as before. Then, the enigmatic person drew a small sword, possibly a katana and pointed it towards Ino's gagged face with the moon's light reflecting from it's blade. Tears trickled from Ino's face in utter fear. Her whimpers were heart-breaking and her pitiful attempts to break loose were only falling into even more heart-shredding attempts. Then, the blade rose, Ino closed her eyes, repeating the words "Please just kill me now, and get it over with" in her head. And suddenly, the tension on her gag was released, and it dangled from Ino's clutched mouth as she spat it out, possibly granting her speech.

"Wh-What do you want with me?" Asked Ino with fear choking her. Her voice was as gentle as a lamb, possibly because of the lack of speech she had over the gag. The kidnapper moved into the moonlight, and Ino widened her eyes in shock to see Sasuke Uchiha, a crush she admired for a good majority of her life, standing before her. Her love for him was so great, she even gave up her friendship with Sakura just to get a chance with him. Until, alas, it was broken when Sasuke left the village in search for power. Sasuke was now fitted with a black cloak with small red clouds embroided in them, and under it was a silky white shirt and black trousers. Behind his cloak was the katana that he now sheathed, that he now rested his arm on. "S-Sasuke-kun?!"

"Surprised to see me? Ino Yamanaka?" Sasuke said with his pale voice that she always admired. She felt attracted to Sasuke, but as a ninja of Konoha, she had to resist.

"Ugh! Sasuke-kun! I can't believe you joined Akatsuki! Are you crazy?! What about Konoha?! What about Naruto-kun and Sakura?! What about..." Ino began exclaiming. Before she could continue her rant, Sasuke placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. His touch was soft and warming.

"Right now, none of that matters. I kidnapped you for a purpose that I must accomplish." Sasuke said with a voice a step higher than a whisper. Fear continued to engulf her body. She was shaking like a leaf and clutching her arm that was tied together. Then, Sasuke did something that was completely unexpected, he lunged forward and kissed Ino hard on the lips. She blushed without limit, and she felt her body relax. However, there was a side to her which wanted to say "STOP! I would never want to do it with a treacherous scumbag like you!" and with all her might, she tried to bring that feeling into reality, but the sensation of kissing her first love was proving to be the dominant force. Slowly he separated to give Ino space.

"Wh- You-You kissed me?!" Ino said in exhasperation.

"I intend to revive the Uchiha clan with you. You are the only girl I can depend on to do it." Sasuke explained. "I didn't show any feelings for you at first, because I wanted to kill any emotion of love in order to kill my brother. With that aside, I can move on and finally show my feelings."

"But...what about Sakura? She was with you the longest and showed the bigger love..." Ino countered.

"Sakura's heart is spoiled for choice. If you haven't already guessed, she can move on to Naruto." Sasuke said. Ino then figured out that Sakura was pretty close to Naruto in all manners of her life. "You on the other hand, have always been attracted to me. You have no other boys to rely on." Ino opened her mouth to counter-attack, but froze, knowing he had a point. "If you agree to help me mature my child, I will end all ties with Akatsuki and settle down with you." Ino was shocked at this news, and felt her heart race.

"And...if I refuse...?" Ino said behind her frozen self.

"Even if you do refuse, I will not harm you. I will simply take you back to Konoha and erase your memory of this experience. Just know that I am offering my heart to you." Just then, he turned his back and headed for the door. "I'll give you one hour to think over it. I will not force you into anything. Remember that." Then he took out his katana once more and lightning raged around it, which cut open her ropes granting her freedom to move. "I know you like to pace when you think." And with that, he opened the door, took his leave, shut the door and locked it.

Ino got to her feet, and started to think over her predicament. If she really wanted to bare Sasuke's child, where would it lead her? A life of on the run from ninjas wanting money from an S-Class bingo book? She would be classed as a Missing-nin and therefore be subjected to hide for the rest of her and the new-born child's life. On the other hand, he did say if she agreed, he'll call it quits with Akatsuki...but what will Akatsuki do with him if he does leave? Many of these questions were asked in Ino's thoughts during her hour, taking every possible factor into account. And then, exactly one hour after Sasuke left her alone, the door jingled as it became unlocked, and the door opened yet again to reveal that Sasuke had indeed returned.

"Have you made your decision, Ino?" Asked Sasuke with politeness. Rather than tell Sasuke the answer, she embraced him into a hug with a hard kiss. Ino knew that she would be classed as a Missing-nin if she would side with Sasuke. However, if he was powerful enough to kill his brother and finally end the hell he was suffering, he would have the strength to defend her, once they settle down. They separated from their kiss, and Sasuke grew a small grin. "Very well. Come with me." He walked outside, waiting for Ino to follow, which she did willingly. They travelled what seemed like an endless stone-walled corridor, with Sasuke leading the way with a torch lit up in flames. Soon, they came to another steel door.

"What's through there?" Asked Ino.

"This is where I stay during my time at Akatsuki." Sasuke explained. He opened the door, to reveal a dimly lit room with a small comfortable matress. Sasuke walked in and hung his Akatsuki coat on a nearby hook on the stone wall and removed his sandals, stretching his toes. Ino slowly entered, knowing that soon, her new-found lover will be entering her on that matress, taking off her sandals as she came in too, making her feet get used to the stony floor. "I warn you, Ino. Once you decide to come with me, there is no going back to Konoha. All that I ask is that you know this."

"Yes, I know full well, Sasuke-kun." Ino said without hesitation. "But I realise, you're the only one best suited for me. And I'm the only one for you. I would only be leading a life of turmoil and sadness by staying in Konoha. I've experienced it once before. I don't want any more sadness." Ino said. "And that's why I love you. Because I know you will deliver me from my sadness...and maybe, I can deliver you from yours." Sasuke grinned once again, not evilly, but in relief.

"I am glad to hear that." Sasuke said. He approached Ino once again and kissed her with full impact on the lips. While doing this, they walked while embraced to the matress, and Sasuke took on top of Ino as they continued their passionate love making. While doing this, Sasuke removed his white silk shirt and cast it aside, while Ino unbuttoned her purple vest, partially revealing her nice slender breasts. Once they diffused the kissing, Sasuke made an approach for Ino's breasts as she took it off completely. Grabbing the flesh by his palm, he began to make love to her very petite nipple. Ino's moans were filled with passion.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!" Ino moaned. She clutched Sasuke's back with the pleasure being experienced. His tongue and lips were the main attackers on Ino's sensitive breast. Because of this, Ino was on the verge of climaxing, before Sasuke stopped. He gave her a smirk as she pouted at him.

"Save it for later. That was simply a warm-up." Sasuke said playfully. Ino had never seen him this into a love situation, considering he was never into love. Moving on, Sasuke stripped himself of his undergarments, including his black trousers and equally coloured underwear, revealing his large man-sized penis. Ino admired it, as she stroked it. It felt wet and moist. She giggled at the reason for this.

"I see you were masturbating during the hour, huh?" Ino asked playfully. Sasuke closed his eyes and grinned.

"Nothing gets past you then." Sasuke said, with hard breathing after Ino engulfed the cock with her mouth, taking long and hard pleasurable sucks on it. She moaned at the sweet and salty taste of the cum-soaked cock, and ever-anticipated the release of even more semen. Sasuke took more deep breathes, and soon, Ino felt the hot liquid leave his dick and squirt into her mouth. She gave a slight cough when some ejected straight down her throat, but afterwards, swallowed every last drop of it. "You love my semen, don't you?"

"Of course, Sasuke-kun. Who wouldn't." Ino replied with a deep sigh after consuming the last of the semen. Sasuke took Ino by the shoulders and laid her down on the matress softly, and began to undo her skirt. "Please be gentle, Sasuke-kun."

"I cannot guarantee anything. This is my first time too." Sasuke said in his usual cool and relaxed demeanour. Once her underwear was removed, Sasuke marvelled at Ino's still-virgin vagina, giving small gentle rubs at the clitoris, which gave Ino shivers down her spine. Then, to further Ino's pleasure, Sasuke leaned closer to Ino's sensitive area, and began licking the confounds of her pussy. Ino started breathing uncontrollably, giving slight moans with every breathe.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun!!" She screamed "Do it more!" Without regard of reaction, Sasuke increased the number of licks and sucks on Ino's vagina, making her scream even louder. After a few more seconds of heart-throbbing screams and intense licking, Ino, without warning, came and squirted her juices all over the mattress. Sasuke leaned upwards on his knees.

"Now that the formalities are aside, shall we begin the real experience?" Asked Sasuke, preparing his cock for action. Ino then gave a smile.

"Before we begin, please tie me up again." Ino said without hesitation. Sasuke gave her a look of confusion, through his seemingly expressionless face.

"Why?" Asked Sasuke. "You're no longer a prisoner, and by the looks of it, you're not struggling."

"I know, but, I just feel more erotic when tied up. If I wasn't tied up when you kissed me, I'd probably have said no." Ino said with the truth. Sasuke then gave a small laugh.

"Alright, have it your way." Sasuke said, accepting her reasons. He reached over to his sheathed katana, took it from it's sheath, and stabbed it deep into the ground behind the matress. Then, taking a long strand of ropes from a nearby hanging hook (Which he uses in case he has captured an assassin who'd likely kill him in his sleep) and grabbing Ino's wrists as she lay face-up on the bed, Sasuke began to tie them together in an X formation. Once the hands were knotted tightly, denying Ino's wrists any form of movement, he tied an extra rope to the hilt of the katana with extra tightness, in case the ropes slide down and cut it from the blade. Ino tried to wriggle free, but the ropes weren't granting her any freedom, and with Sasuke's katana stabbed to the ground firmly, she couldn't move the rest of her arms.

"I'm ready now, Sasuke-kun." Ino said with a blush, unable to hide her naked flesh from Sasuke's undivided eyes.

"Excellent." Sasuke said and lay on top of his lover. He gave a gentle kiss to Ino, making his love evident with every motion, and slowly, his hipes lowered onto hers, as his cock forced it's way into Ino's gave a scream in pain.

"Owww, it hurts, Sasuke-kun!!" She screamed, trying to move her hands, but with no avail. Sasuke then placed a hand on her cheek.

"It will be okay. I know this is your first time, but just bear with it a while longer. It will feel better." Sasuke said confidently. Ino blushed, and behind her pain, smiled and nodded. Then, Sasuke thrust forward, sending Ino another painful scream. Sasuke started off slow, and entered a much faster tempo, making Ino scream, at first in uncontrolled pain, but as her inside's began to trickle with her juices, it began to become more pleasurable, even wrapping her feet around his naked back. She tried to move her hands which were crossed together, but they wouldn't even budge, which made her all the more aroused. She never thought she would be so into being submitted by another man, but her thoughts were proven wrong back at the dungeon. Then, Sasuke felt the pressure gather in his cock for the third time in the space of an hour. He tensioned slightly, and Ino prepared for the climax. "Ino, I'm cumming!" She could barely content herself, for in a few seconds, her childhood crush will make her pregnant with his child, and she was thinking this would only happen in her wildest fantasies as she sat in her Academy seat.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun! Fill me up with your cum! Make your child ours!" She screamed pleasurably. And then, the hot sticky semen was shot straight into Ino's womb, as it began to gather up. Sasuke relaxed now and sat on the matress surface, before undoing the knot on Ino's ropes, granting Ino freedom once more. And her first order of business when being freed, was hugging her love with all the love she can muster. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

"I...love you too." Sasuke said with a slight bit of hesitation. He never felt love before, and saying the word "love" in an offering way, was like travelling to an uncharted realm. Sakura professed her love to him, but because he had no interest in love at the time, the only thing he seen her as was annoying, and in his mind, which was coursing the events of the half an hour they spent, Sasuke still had the exact thoughts of Sakura stored inside.

"Will we really be together forever?" Asked Ino lovingly.

"'Till the end of time." Sasuke said. But, another thought crossed Sasuke's path, the revenge of Konoha. If he really settled down, the Uchiha clan will still be shamed for their oppression from Konoha. He clutched his fist with rage. He couldn't destroy Konoha without endangering Ino. And at their present time, he couldn't continue being a missing-nin without endangering Ino.

"Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?" Asked Ino, holding his tensioned hand. A small tear drew from Sasuke's eyes.

"I am sorry, Ino!" Sasuke said with contempt. "But I have to do this..." Through his watery tear-filled eyes, Ino seen the shape of his red-eyed Sharingan. Ino didn't know what was happening, but she felt herself go light-headed, and then, her head fell for the mattress, before being caught by Sasuke, as she lost consciousness. And with a last minute love, he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

A blurred vision filled Ino's eyes now, after what felt like a lifetime of a planet. She opened her eyes fully to regain her sight, to see the clear blue sky, majestically filling the air around her. She got up (Now fully dressed in her purple attire) Scratched her head and looked around her.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. "Did I...did I fall asleep?" She recounted the events of when she was kidnapped, she was kneeling on the ground, picking flowers, when she sat back and relaxed to catch her breath. But, she felt herself being drifted off. Ino stood up, the same place as she was, and brushed off the grass that she lay on. Then she heard some familiar voices on the other side of a bush.

"Have we checked over there?"

"No. C'mon, she could be here!" The bush gave a rustle, and from it came Naruto and Sakura.

"Ahhh! She's here!" Cheered Sakura with relief. "Ino!" Ino looked over to Sakura and Naruto, still having her blurred vision.

"Where've you been, Ino?" Asked Naruto. "We've been looking everywhere for yah for two days straight!" Ino massaged her head, not knowing how she could have slept for two days straight.

"I...was here..." She said, trying to recollect the events. "I...must've been asleep." Sakura grew a vein across her forehead.

"You bitch! You mean you had the entire village of Konoha looking for you just because you were asleep?!" She screamed in anger, and had to be held by Naruto to prevent her from punching Ino.

"Take it easy, Sakura-chan." Naruto soothed her. "She _has_ been working overtime lately, what with her medical stuff, running her flower store, and even doing missions." Ino didn't know the exact details, but decided to roll with that story, and was too tired that she couldn't retaliate from Sakura's rude comment. Then the three headed to the village to conform she hasn't betrayed the village. And on top of a nearby tree was none other than Sasuke.

"I am sorry that you had to have your memory of our time together erased, Ino." Said Sasuke to himself. "I have bigger sights at hand, that I don't wish to involve you in. I promised we could settle down if you agreed to be mine, but I can't fulfill that promise now, not yet. But now I will make a new promise. When the time comes for me to attack Konoha, my first act will be to kidnap you once more, and keep you away from harm. Then and only then will we be together forever. Until then, I shall remain in Akatsuki..." And with that, Sasuke jumped back to the Akatsuki's hideout, with the heavy burden still weighing in his now found heart, and somewhere, deep in the recesses of Ino's heart, she was crying like none she had ever experienced...


	16. SakuHina Unexpected Love

**SakuHina - Unexpected Love**

Sakura Haruno was trodding along the Leaf Village one fateful afternoon. Her companion and friend, Naruto Uzumaki, had asked her to come to the Uchiraku Ramen stand so him, her and the other members of Team 7 can have ramen together. She had arrived to a corner that when turned would take her to the stand. But, her eye caught something, more specifically, someone, leaning over the edge of the corner, peering past to glimpse at the contents of around that corner, garnished with long dark blue hair, a light purple jacket and blue bottoms: Hinata Hyuuga. She looked to be shaking, with 120 shakes per second. Sakura, giggled to herself, entering her rebellious phase (Inherited by Naruto), crept right beside her, and prepared to strike.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Hinata instantly screamed. So loud, it'd make glass crack. So unexpected, Sakura was repelled by it's audacity. Sakura lost her balance from it, that she fell on her backside. Hinata was now quaking with fright, over Sakura's sudden appearance, and quick to notice her fall.

"Oh, forgive me, Sakura-chan!" She whispered instantly, helping Sakura to her feet as she brushed off the dirt in her skirt.

"It's fine, I was asking for it there." Sakura replied. "I seen you all shaky, so I wanted to check what you were doing." Hinata blushed and twiddled with her fingers.

"It was nothing." She said hesitantly. Until, Sakura had already gotten past her to peer round the corner herself. Hinata squeaked at this. "P-Please don't look!" Sakura had seen Naruto enjoying his ramen, and having such a merry time with his teammates.

"You were spying on Naruto, weren't you?" Asked Sakura. Hinata looked to the ground and nodded briskly. Sakura giggled. "It's okay! You clearly love him, so why not tell him how you feel." Hinata continued to stare at the ground, particularly her feet.

"I...I'm nervous...about having sex with him..." Hinata whispered. Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, c'mon, sex with Naruto's not all that bad." She said. Hinata jolted suddenly.

"You had sex with Naruto-kun?!" She almost screamed.

"Yeah, it's nothing major, he just wanted to try out sex for the first time, and I wanted to help him out. He was wearing protection, so I won't get pregnant." Sakura explained. Hinata shuffled her feet.

"Still...I'm nervous..." Hinata replied. "I am scared I might faint when seeing his hard dick..." Sakura closed her eyes and sighed.

"Jeez, you are one wreck of a girl, Hinata." Sakura whispered. Hinata felt herself being dragged by Sakura by the arm away from Naruto.

"Wai- wha-Sakura-chan! What are you doing?" She stuttered, while being lead by Sakura by the sleeve.

"I'm taking you to my house. I'm gonna show you that sex is nothing more and nothing less than a guy and girl showing their love." Sakura explained.

"And...And how will you do that?"

"By having sex with you, of course..." Hinata blushed.

Hinata finally arrived at the room of Sakura's. It was a nice, small room, nothing strange, it just suited her to be a room to sleep in. Before entering, she took her sandals off at the door and slipped them at the side of the door's frame. Sakura copied. Hinata entered and explored the room, with her toes curved.

"You...have a nice room." Hinata whispered.

"Thanks." Sakura said. "Alright, what's the first thing you wanna know?" Hinata stood puzzled.

"Wh-I'm not sure doing it with a girl will boost my confidence..." Hinata said, twiddling her fingers.

"Of course it will. Us girls know what we want, so I'll do it right." Sakura replied. Hinata still looked nervous.

"How...will you enter me?" Asked Hinata.

"You'll see." Said Sakura playfully. "So how about I show you and you learn, okay?" Hinata nodded with shyness. Suddenly, Sakura went straight for Hinata, unzipped her clothes and revealed her small t-shirt, discarding the jacket.

"Wait! Sakura-chan! What-?!"

"You have to let Naruto make the first move. If you let him strip you willingly, he'll become interested. But, he likes it when girls strip for him. Can you do that for me?" Hinata blushed and removed her t-shirt, showing off her mature breasts. Sakura smiled. "Excellent." Without warning, Sakura groped Hinata's right breast, making her yelp.

"Sakura-chan! This is wrong!" Hinata screamed. "G-Girls shouldn't have sex!"

"Why not?" Asked Sakura, as she stopped the groping. "I'm not doing this because I love you sexually, Hinata. I'm trying to help you get a backbone to ask Naruto to do the same."

"But...you love Naruto-kun...why are you offering someone else the chance to have sex with him?" Asked Hinata. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, I love him. But I want to give you a chance with him. I know Naruto would like it if he had a second girl love him. If you have sex with me now, I'll ask Naruto to do the same." Hinata yelped.

"You will?!" Hinata said happily. Sakura nodded in content. Without hesitation, Hinata grabbed Sakura by the neck and kissed her, widening her eyes in amazement. Hinata turned Sakura around and forced her onto the bed to which she finally stopped.

"You must really love Naruto so much." Sakura said and took her red shirt and showed her small breasts to Hinata. Sakura then started to suck on Hinata's breasts, making her breathe hard.

"Mmmm...Sakura-chan!" Hinata whispered. While Sakura began to suck on Hinata's large set of nipples, she stroked the other in all manners of directions and force. Then, Sakura got up, and tripped Hinata to the other side of her bed. Sakura got up and started rummaging in her wardrobe. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Getting into the mode." Sakura called. When she returned, her skirt and shorts were removed, making her completely naked and she was in the middle of putting on a strap-on dildo.

"H-How will that make it fair if you aren't the one with the dick?" Asked Hinata shyly.

"Oh, it'll be fair alright." Sakura said, as she showed a second dildo forcing it's way into Sakura's vagina, making her scream silently and welp. When she was finished, she showed Hinata the first dildo that was strapped to her, by shoving it into her face "Suck my dick, nice and hard." Sakura said rather devilishly. Hinata looked up to her in awkwardness. But noentheless complied, taking the fake dick into her mouth, getting used to it's rubber taste and sucked on it hard. "Good, now use your tongue more." Hinata started to lick the plastic dick with her tongue while bobbing her head on it, while at the same time, moaning passionately. Sakura put her hand on Hinata's shoulders to cease. "You really are a lewd girl."

"Y-Yes. Anything to be with Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile. Sakura then proceeded to taking Hinata's trousers and underwear off, with her welping in fright. Hinata's panties made Sakura gasp with a sense of "What?!" when she noticed it once it was off; a purple set with a picture of Naruto's face embroided on it. Hinata's face was red with embarrassment.

"How did you get this done?" Asked Sakura, trying to stay calm and not laugh.

"I...I did it myself...I...thought it would be fun to do..." Hinata said, completely losing her confidence. Sakura smiled and cupped Hinata's cheek.

"I think it's very sweet." Sakura said in high-esteem. Hinata gapsed as Sakura used her hand to finger her pussy.

"S-Sakura-chan! You're being too rough!" Hinata said with a tear in her eye.

"If you think I'm rough, you've got no chance with Naruto. Just bear it for a while longer." Sakura encouraged. Sakura continued to stroke it and insert her middle finger deep inside, feeling it's juices. "My, you're really wet. Could the thought of me stroking your lewd pussy be turning you on?" Hinata shook her head.

"N-No! I...I want your dick...Sakura-chan!" Hinata screamed. Sakura raised her eyebrows and stopped her finger wagging.

"Beg for it." Sakura said with content. Hinata looked up to Sakura with teary eyes.

"Please...Sakura-chan...I want a dick in my pussy. I'll do anything you want." Hinata begged. Sakura giggled.

"Alright, you deserve it." Sakura said. Hinata gasped in happiness.

"Thank you so much, Sakura-chan!" She praised and kissed her on the lips. When they ended, Sakura took Hinata by the hips and led her to her mattress as she lay on top of her. Then, using the thick and fake cock on Sakura's vagina, she edged it into Hinata's. She screamed in agony. "Sakura-chan! It hurts! Do it slower!" But Sakura didn't listen, and thrust the dildo deep inside Hinata, forcing Sakura's dildo on the other side to rub against her walls, making Sakura moan in pleasure. "Sakura-chan!!" Hinata drew a small tear in pain. But when Sakura was getting into the rythm, Hinata felt it to be good and wrapped her legs and hands around Sakura. "Do it more! Make me cum!"

"Jeez...make up your mind, Hinata!" Sakura said, behind her pleasure in her pussy as she too was going through the same thing. Her pounding on Hinata's pussy was getting harder and more deeper, making Hinata squeal with delight. Then, both began to feel pressure in their genitals. Every thrust only intensified that pressure. Until, both couldn't hold on anymore.

"I'm cumming!!!" Both screamed. Sakura, with one last thrust, forced Hinata to come from behind the dildo, and Sakura came from behind her's. Sakura took off the strap-on with exhaustion and rested on Hinata's giant breasts.

"You did good, Hinata." Sakura whispered. "I think you're ready to be Naruto's."

"You did that for me?" Asked Hinata.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for." Hinata blushed and hugged Sakura gently.

"I love you, Sakura-chan..." Sakura took on Hinata's role and blushed, and smiled.

"I love you too..." And somewhere outside, looking secretely through the window in which the two female lovers rested, Kakashi couldn't help but laugh his head off...

The next day, and Sakura had finally arrived at the Ichiraki ramen stand where Naruto was eating alone. Sakura took her seat next to him.

"Oh, hey, Sakura-chan!" Cheered Naruto happily. "Where were you yesterday? I was getting worried."

"I was kinda busy..." Sakura said with a blush. "Hey, Naruto..."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Hinata wants to tell you something. Something that might make you want to listen to." Sakura said. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Sure, okay. Where is she?" He looked around for the Byakugan user and Hinata came from behind the shop covers. She was blushing very insecurely.

"Hello, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said with a blush.

"Hey. What did you wanna tell me?" Asked Naruto kindly. Hinata felt her feet shake.

"Go on, tell him." Sakura urged. But, Hinata's heart caved in.

"I love Sakura-chan!" She yelled and kissing Sakura long and hard, much to the surprise of Sakura and the shock and stiff dick from Naruto...


	17. NaruKaka Transformation Abust

**NaruKaka - Transformation Abust**

Naruto made his way through the Hidden Leaf Village, to the Ichiraku Ramen stand, to fill himself up after a hard day of missions with Sakura and Sai. He was extremely tired and needed food in his belly. Not until he arrived at the stand, did he meet an old teacher waiting for him: Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh, hey, Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto said, as he sat down. Kakashi noticed him, and despite the mask, Naruto knew he was happy to see him.

"Ohh, Naruto. I was just looking for you." Kakashi said.

"Really?" Asked Naruto. "What for?"

"But first, all ramen's on me." Kakashi said. This made Naruto's face shine with excitement.

"In that case, one ramen please!" Naruto said to Ayame. Later, Naruto had consumed over 8 bowls of ramen, filling him up easily. He gave a long belch when done. "Excuse me."

"My, you looked like you enjoyed that." Kakashi said with contentment. "Now as promised." He got the bill, and forked over the large some of money."

"Well, better get to training!" Naruto said, with the intention of going to the meadow to practice his Rasengan. But, Kakashi stopped him by putting a hand to his shoulder.

"Hold on. I did a good deed for you, it's time you did something good for me." Kakashi said with a slightly more serious face.

"Don't worry, I'll pay yah back." Naruto said, and about to leave, but Kakashi's grip remained firm.

"No, I want you to do something for me." Kakashi said. Naruto gave a frightened look.

"Wh-What do you have in mind, Kakashi-Sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Meet me back in my apartment. You'll see there." Kakashi explained, and using a Transportation Jutsu, fled off.

* * *

Naruto had no choice but to fulfill his wish. He didn't know what was in store for him, either clean up his whole apartment, or even decorate it. But he had to show his gratitude somehow. Soon he reached the Jounin's apartments and knocked on Kakashi's door. Immediately came Kakashi.

"Ahhh, right on time. Come in, Naruto." Kakashi said with a carefree tone. Naruto treaded in to see his apartment as normal as can be...excluding the many Icha Icha Paradise posters on his wall.

"Ummm...Kakashi-Sensei, what do you want me to do?" Asked Naruto with tension.

"Ohhh, it's nothing. I just want you to use your Sexy Jutsu." Kakashi explained. Naruto gaped.

"W-Why?!" Asked Naruto in shock. "That's a question I'd expect from Pervy Sage!"

"Well, mind giving it a try with me?" Kakashi said. Naruto thought to himself for a second; what was the harm of showing Kakashi? He wasn't as nearly as perverted as Jiraiya was. It was worth a go.

"Alright, but only for 3 seconds." Naruto bargained.

"That's all the time I need." Kakashi said happily. Naruto formed a hand seal.

"Sexy Jutsu!"

The room filled with smoke, and Naruto emerged as a beautiful girl version of himself, fashioned with long blonde pigtails, large breasts and completely naked.

"Ohhh, Kakashi." Naruto cooed, with a pretty voice. But when the smoke cleared, Kakashi had gone. "Well, that's a new reaction." But then, Kakashi appeared directly behind her and placed a Ninja Tag to Naruto's bare back. It stuck instantly. "Hey, Kakashi, what did you put on my back?" She tried to change into her respective male version, but it wouldn't work. "Wh-What the?!" She felt the tag on his back, but was unable to peel it off.

"Haha, perfect." Kakashi said in victory. "The tag I placed on you is a seal used by trained a ninja is in a transformed state, in order to gather information successfully, they use this tag to maintain their transformed state indefinately, as if they are the transformed person." Naruto gasped, with her girlish voice. "Once the tag is removed, the effects reverse. But it can only be removed by the person who put it on. Better hope I don't die when doing it to you." Naruto gasped once more, and covered her breasts, despite her breasts being an imitation.

"Kakashi-Sensei?! Why are you..." Naruto screamed, but was cut off when Kakashi forced himself on Naruto, pinning her down onto his bed, and clutching her wrists.

"Because I wanted to give it a try, that's all." He said, still in his content mood. "Now, here's the deal. I'll take off that seal, if you be a good girl, and do whatever I say." Naruto gave a small whimper.

"You...You really wanna have sex with a boy?!" Naruto said in fright.

"No, I'll be doing it with a girl, _Naruko_." Kakashi said with a coy-like expression. 'Naruko' blushed at this little name Kakashi gave her.

"I-If I do this, will you let me be 'Naru_to_' again?" She asked.

"Seems fair." Kakashi said. Naruko sighed.

"Fine, just make it quick." She said in defeat.

"Great."

Naruko, found herself having her hands roped behind her back, ankles tied together and having a large dildo up her vagina. She was moaning with the sensation, as Kakashi was busy recording it on film.

"Like it, Naruko?" Asked Kakashi with enjoyment. Naruko looked away.

"Why do you have to do this Kakashi-Sensei?!" Naruko grimmaced. "What's the matter with getting it out of the way?!"

"Because I feel like it." Kakashi said and then placed the camera on a stand. "Now, had enough of the dildo yet?"

"Yes, just take it out!" Naruko commanded. But, Kakashi didn't oblige, instead, rammed it in harder, making her scream in agony.

"Sorry, but you don't order me around." Kakashi said, now fingering her clitoris as well. For the person of Naruto, he never experienced this pleasure.

"P-Please!" Naruko begged. Suddenly, Kakashi stopped pushing, but pulled her closer.

"My, you have such a lewd face." He said. "It looks so good, I just can't help it." Instantly, he unzipped his trousers, pulling forth his extremely large cock.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruko screamed in agony, unable to form a hand seal to at least summon Shadow Clones to her aid.

"Suck my dick." Kakashi ordered. "If you make it good, we'll call it a day." Naruko couldn't resist turning down an offer to end this madness, so, she took a small lick at the enlarged penis, before it was forced down her throat by it's possessor. She tried squirming, due to the disgusting taste, amplified by the fact he's originally male, but Kakashi forced the present female head down further down his cock. He continued to do so, making Naruko bounce her head constantly, all the while, rotating the dildo in every possible angle her pussy could handle. "Now drink it up!" Kakashi released his semen into her mouth, directly down into her throat. He released, letting Naruko cough madly.

"You've gone mad, Kakashi-Sensei." Naruko cursed under her coughing.

"No, I just felt the need to do it with someone, and since you and your girly alter ego was closest, you were it." Kakashi said. "Now, that was pitifully done, so, little girl." He completely removed his pants, making him only clothed in his shirt. "I'm going to fuck you nice and hard..." He removed the dildo and kneeled to her level.

"Please, don't..." Naruko cringed. But not doin as she commanded, he rammed his cock into Naruko's inexperienced vagina, making her scream in agony.

"What happened to all that lewdness?" Asked Kakashi. He thrusted forwards, ever-loving the screaming on Naruko as he dug deeper and deeper into her as she tried to fight back, trying desperately to reach the tag and revert her back to male, despite her knowledge of it only coming off to Kakashi's will. "Come on, you're not gonna be hurt, so you might as well enjoy it." Now clenching onto her ass, he lifted her up, so she was on his lap, being fucked at a deeper level, with her hands still tied. But ever-lingering, she felt pleasure course through her body. The sensation of being fucked by a male, whilst being mentally male himself was driving him crazy.

"Sensei..." Naruko breathed, now tired of screaming for help. "I'm going to cum!"

"So am I!" Kakashi heaved, and together, both came, with Naruko giving one last scream, not of pain or the need to raise the alarm, but out of sheer pleasure.

* * *

Naruto awoke at his bedside with a scream. He looked around vividly and felt his wrists, to see no bound-marks, felt his back but no tag, and more to it, felt his chest and croth, but no tits and the presence of his cock. He slumped back into his sleep.

"Just a dream." He breathed enjoying the sound of his male voice. "I need to stop eating Sakura's homemade ramen before bed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi was at his apartment, watching a video of the experience that was percieved as a dream by the victim.

"That's enough research for one day. Next time, it's best not to use my students. I thought my Memory Modifying Jutsu wouldn't work." Kakashi said.


	18. NaruTsun Peeking Fun

NaruTsun -

It was her favourite time of the day. Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, had just finished doing her work. And to make things even better, it was Friday night, and she could spend it by going to the local club for a few drinks along with fellow Shinobi. But, not before tending to a really unignorable plea from a certain spot on Tsunade's well-endevoured body: her pussy. She was feeling horny after sending Naruto off on the last mission of the day, to which she could she his cock grow hard at the sight of Sakura who usually stood behind Tsunade. She had to quench the thirst her lower area was craving right this second. She made sure nobody was present and nobody would walk in on her by making sure the coast was clear. When she was certain, she hopped onto her large oak table, which was by now clear of all paperwork, and pulled her deep blue pants and slug designed panties down to her ankles and began to finger her pussy. She gasped at the pleasure her pussy was finally feeling, and it radiated through her entire body. She fingered harder and harder to increase the flow of pleasure. She couldn't stop until she reached her climax and she was breathing erotically. Her venture into her lower area then caused her to insert her middle and index finger into that same area, making the pleasure evermore overwhelming.

"Ahhh! Yeah! Stick it into my naughty pussy!" Tsunade screamed.

Naruto Uzumaki returned from his D-Rank mission of helping an old lady find her lost kitten, which was more than a match for one of the Leaf's finest Shinobi. He headed into the entrance part of the Hokage's Tower in order to debrief with Tsunade.

"Alright! Just gotta debrief with Grandma Tsunade, and get over to Ichiraku Ramen's for a Friday special!" Naruto cheered. He climbed the steps up the tower to arrive at Tsunade's floor. After a little walking, while admiring the paintings that hung on the corridor walls, Naruto made it to the Hokage's office; he was about to knock on the door before he could hear funny sounds coming from inside the office. It sounded like someone was in pain, but on closer hearing, it wasn't pain, but still greatly confused Naruto. Curiosity drove the young ninja to open the door and discover what the cause of this odd noise was. He remained cautious, and opened the door quietly and slightly to see past the ajar door.

What Naruto seen astounded him.

Tsunade was lying on her table, now having removed her green jacket and grey vest to give her easy access to her breasts, as well as fully removing her trousers and panties and sandals to make her completely naked, while she fingered herself to no limits along with rubbing her insanely large breasts. She was screaming at how great her pleasure was. Naruto's eyes were wide open with shock and surprise at how lewd the Fifth Hokage actually was. But at the same time, he could feel his cock grow exceptionally large through his orange trousers. Naruto clutched it, trying to size it down once more, but the smell of Tsunade's pussy was sexually overwhelming for Naruto. He, too, gave in to his lustful desires and pulled his orange pants and toad designed underwear to his ankles and clutched his iron-hard cock and began to masturbate to Tsunade's sexually acts. Naruto began to pant to himself softly, not wanting to attract Tsunade's attention, at his own sexual desires. He could see that Tsunade now used the hand used on her breasts to finger her ass. It was truly a wonder to behold for Naruto; seeing the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf strip to nothing and masturbate before your eyes; it was like watching a once-in-a-lifetime event, and the best part about it was Naruto was exclusivly watching it. Tsunade's pants were becoming more hoarser, Naruto could tell her climax was nearing, as well as his.

"I'm cumming, Naruto!" She screamed as she finally climaxed. Naruto was thrown back by this statement, holding back his climax. But this was his downfall, as he groaned loudly to stop it from spilling. Tsunade heard with her fox-like ears, panic grew in her slightly and she covered her breasts almost immediately. "Who's there?" If there was a word Naruto could think of now, it was "crap". "I demand you reveal yourself!" It was no use for Naruto to hide, nor would it be any good to run either, he had no choice but to open the door fully and expose himself.

"Hi, Grandma Tsunade..." Naruto mumbled in embarrassment. Tsunade gasped with shock.

"H-How long were you watching!" Tsunade yelled, using her jacket to cover herself.

"About five minutes ago..." Naruto said with a great blush. Tsunade grew angry, judging by her really furious face.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Tsunade screamed and was ready to punch him (While she took great care to keep her jacket around her breasts). Naruto screamed in terror and used his arms to protect himself. but, Tsunade's punch didn't make contact, for Tsunade now noticed that his trousers were wringing with his leeked cum. "You were jerking off to me, weren't you?" Naruto looked up to the Fifth Hokage and nodded meekly. Tsunade gave a sigh with a smile and took Naruto by the shoulders and pushed him to the Hokage's table. "Alright, brat, here's the deal. You and I are gonna have sex!" Naruto flinched with this. "If you refuse, I'll just have to tell Sakura you were peeking on her master and tell her how much of a pervert you are!" Naruto's eyes widened.

"N-No!" Naruto screamed. "If Sakura does that, I'll never go out with her!" Tsunade's hand slipped down to his hard cock.

"Then you better agree then." Tsunade smirked. "Oh, and if you tell anyone that the Hokage's been blackmailing an innocent Genin, I can pull a few strings to make sure you never become Hokage..." Naruto gasped at this. "So, what's it gonna be, little Naruto? You wanna do it?" Naruto gave a small groan.

"Alright...Just don't tell Sakura, and I won't tell anyone, okay?" Naruto said in defeat. Tsunade grinned.

"Good boy." And with this, Tsunade pulled down Naruto's trousers, whilst taking off his boots and admired his extremely hard cock. "Mmmm...Your so hard...You really are a pervert..."

"Nnngh...am not..." Naruto fought back. But Tsunade used her long hard nails to play with Naruto's cock, particularly sticking them into his slit. "Ahhh..."

"Hehehe, I've never had this much fun with a little brat." Tsunade said with a smile. And then, to end his torment, she now began to take the whole cock into her mouth and began sucking relentlessly. Naruto panted with every suck she took. Tsunade's hot lips and suculent tongue were absolutely divine for the young blonde, it was like his cock was getting a taste of heaven.

"Grandma ..." Naruto moaned, clutching whatever he could clutch, which was the table edge; he gripped so hard he feared he could either break it, or at least dent it. Tsunade laughed behind the endless sucking; not only did she satisfy her needs to have sex with a man, but she also managed to put the annoying brat in his place by doing it. To lengthen Naruto's enjoyment even further, she lifted her inhumanly sized breasts onto Naruto's dick, and while she sucked, she squeezed her breasts onto Naruto's dick. "Ughhh...It's so good, Grandma..." Tsunade picked the pace up, and without warning, Naruto's semen ejected itself from his large cock and spilled itself all over Tsunade's face and breasts.

"Geez, there's so much." Tsunade said, wiping it away with difficulty with the stickiness. It was one of the greatest experiences Naruto ever endured. And he wanted to go further.

"Alright, Grandma Tsunade, you want me to play along?" Naruto said, now comfortable with the sex idea. Tsunade smiled to this, sat beside Naruto and spread her legs far apart.

"If you do, you know what to do." Tsunade said. Naruto did, got up and began to finger Tsunade's clitoris with the same amount of force she did with him. Naruto's finger twisted Tsunade's really wet pussy, truly stirring it up. "Ughhh...Naruto..."

"Heh, it really is wet. Never really expected anything so pervy from Sakura's master." Naruto grinned, keeping the motion up.

"Oh, there's many things you haven't seen that I class as perverted, and if you did see them, you'd probably die of a nosebleed..." Tsunade panted. Naruto made a mental note-to-self to visit Tsunade's place to witness these truly perverted material; but nonetheless, upped his ante by licking Tsunade's pussy to no limit. Tsunade gave a loud lustrous scream as he did this. "Naruto..." She forced Naruto's head forwards, to get him in deeper. It worked; Tsunade was at breaking point with the pleasure. "I'm cumming!" And finally she released her pussy juices all over the desk in which she sat. She lay back in order to rest, but Naruto had other ideas: he got on top of her and positioned her to enter her vagina with his cock.

"Ready for this, Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto asked with a grin. Tsunade nodded. And with one easy thrust, Naruto's cock entered Tsunade as she gave a passionate scream. Naruto's thrusting afterwards were even better as Tsunade was giving moan after moan in pleasure, each time Naruto even moved. And Naruto's pleasure was no different; the blowjob and tit-fuck Tsunade gave him was nothing compared to this. It felt like his entire cock was going to be swallowed up. Naruto thrusted harder and harder to make Tsunade become wetter and wetter. "Geez, Grandma Tsunade, your pussy sure is tight..."

"And you cock...is so good!" Tsunade screamed in pleasure. To increase the pleasure further, she took Naruto down and began to kiss him passionately, while he rested on her large soft bossoms. Naruto panted harder and harder as he was reaching his climax.

"Grandma...I'm gonna cum!" Naruto panted.

"Yes! Cum Naruto! Let's cum together!" Tsunade screamed. And true to her word, Naruto and Tsunade gave a hearty scream as they both came as if there were no tomorrow. Both were heavily exhausted and rested on the table.

"That was...intense..." Naruto whispered.

"Remember...not a word..." Tsunade panted.

"Yeah..." Naruto panted. But, they began to hear more pants and moans of sexual activity. They both looked to the door which was still ajar. Using the strength they still have they walked to the door and pushd it aside to see that Shizune was sitting at the door way, with her skirt up as she masturbated to herself. It took at least ten seconds to notice that Naruto and Tsunade were looking her way. She grew red like a tomato at the embarrassment. Immediately, Shizune pulled her skirt down and bowed to the ground.

"Please forgive me, Lady Tsuande!" She screamed. Tsunade, however, seen this as an opportunity.

"Ready for round two, Naruto?" Tsunade asked. "And this time we can make it a threesome." Shizune raised her head to this.

"Ehhh?" 


End file.
